They Knew Nothing About Him, That's About To Change (Traduccion)
by StarkSkywalker15
Summary: Los Vengadores ya no confian en Tony, algunos incluso lo odia despues del accidente de Ultron. Pero pronto, viejas heridas, y todos sus ojos, seran abierto al ver la pelicula 'Iron Man'. ¿Acaso los vengadores lo odiaran aun mas, se sentiran mal por el, o pensaran que es debil? Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es una traduccion de They Knew Nothing About Him, That's About To Change de CEOPepperPotts quien me ha dado el permiso de traducirla y continuar con ella.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui mencionados no me pertencen, son de Marvel.**

* * *

Se odiaba así mismo. Había intentado crear una armadura que rodeara al mundo y solo tuvo éxito en casi destruirlo. Quería gritar y morirse al mismo tiempo, por supuesto que nadie tenía que saber eso. Puede que Pepper pero ese no era el punto.

Intento salir y hacer cosas. Ir a juntas, misiones, incluso había intentado hablar con los viejos y nuevos miembros de los vengadores, pero cada vez que lo intentaba podía sentir el profundo tono de desconfianza e incluso odio. Había destruido el mundo y tenían todo el derecho.

Así que ahora, Tony gastaba sus días reparando cosas en su taller o tirado en la cama pensando sobre todas las cosas que había hecho mal en su vida. Había demasiado que contar.

Hoy había decidido que iría a ver qué pasaba con los vengadores, viejos y nuevos ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Fue mala idea levantarse de la cama.

Se levantó, se vistió y le pidió a Friday que le trajera un auto, era la primera vez que iría al cuartel de los Nuevos Vengadores desde que Thor había dejado la tierra para regresar a Asgard.

Fue un viaje tranquilo. Tony intentó hablar con Friday como lo hacía con Jarvis pero record que ella no era tan avanzada como Jarvis. Lo que solo le causo extrañar aún más a la vieja IA.

Pronto llego al cuarte y salió del auto. Se detuvo un momento solo para calmar sus nervios antes de llegar a la entrada.

Al momento de entrar por la puerta se encontró con Steve y Natasha.

"Hey, Tony. Cuanto tiempo sin verte" Dijo Steve. Estaba tratando de ser amable, pero el aun no podía creer lo que había hecho Tony durante el accidente de Ultron.

" _Wow, realmente tengo que ordenar mis accidentes por nombre"_ Pensó Tony

"Stark" Natasha, como siempre, iba directo al punto. Ella jamas lo ha vuelto a llamar Tony desde hace tiempo…

"Buenos días señor, señora" Tony saludo sonriendo.

Cap hizo una mueca y Romanoff le dio una mirada asesina, pero para Tony sus miradas valían la pena de arriesgarse a una horrible y dolorosa muerte.

"Estamos ocupados, Stark. Largate" Dijo Romanoff oh, tan educadamente.

"Lo que Tasha quizo decir es que apreciaríamos mucho si podrías venir en otro momento cuando estemos menos ocupados" Cap intento sonreír con esas palabras pero Tony sabía que el realmente quería que se fuera.

Tony intento esconder la mirada de dolor que brillos en sus ojos, pero fue un poco difícil. Estaba siendo expulsado de su propio edificio. Ellos probablemente ni tenían idea de que el lugar era un antigua almacén Stark.

"Bien entonces, solo me iré y… tengo muchas cosas que hacer con la empresa" Respondió torpemente.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta e irse cuando todo el edificio comenzó a temblar. Wanda Maximoff apareció corriendo en pánico, seguida por Sam Wilson, Visión, y James 'Rhodey' Rhodes.

"¡Hay una extraña señal de energía rodeando el edificio!" Scarlet Witch exhalo, sin aliento.

Capitán América y Black Widow estaban a punto de dar órdenes como los perros mandones que era que eran, cuando una luz brillante los golpeo a todos, seguido de cerca por la oscuridad.

* * *

 **¿Que opinan? Si encuentran algun error diganmelo.**

 **StarkSkywalker15**


	2. El Inicio

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo y recuerden que esta no es mi historia, es una traduccion de la misma del autor CEOPepperPotts y en la pueden encontrar como MarvelDC31.**

 **Diclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Marvel mencionados me pertenece.**

* * *

Cuando Tony despertó, estaba en una habitación llena de sillones y con una pantalla de cine. Confundido y un poco aturdido después de desmayarse, miro a su alrededor.

Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Visión, Thor, Bruce, Clint, Rhodey, Sam, Coulson, Fury, y Pietro estaban parados y hablando, parecía intentando comprender que había pasado.

" _¿Desde cuándo Pietro está vivo?"_ Pensó Tony. _"¿Y desde cuando llegaron los demás… desde donde sea que hayan estado?"_

Estaban al menos a tres metros lejos de él. No estaba tan sorprendido de que lo hayan dejado aquí tirado en el piso y no haber intentado despertarlo.

" _Yo no soy importante, todos me odian"_ Pensó.

"¿Quién comenzó la fiesta sin mí?" Tony bromeo.

Todos lo voltearon a ver con diferentes miradas de disgusto. Todos excepto Banner, Clint, y Coulson, que lo miraban compasivos. Visión, pesándolo bien, no parecía mirarlo así aun, solo estaba ahí parado con una mirada indiferente.

"Cállate y dinos que es lo que hiciste" Demando Fury.

Girando los ojos, Tony respondió, "No tengo la absoluta idea de que estas hablando ¡Cero, nada de nada, vacío!"

Gruñendo, Fury explico. "Entraste al nuevo cuartel general de los Vengadores por primera vez en semanas, y solo cuando te ibas a ir, todos se desmayaron y terminamos aquí ¡Explícalo!"

Tony estaba un poco sorprendido, olvídalo, demasiado sorprendido. Sabía que lo odiaban pero ¿de verdad? ¿De verdad piensan que el hizo esto? ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?"

" _¡No puedo creer que Rhodey este de su lado en esto! Se supone que es MI mejor amigo. Eso es demasiado"_ Pensó Tony.

Apretando los dientes, Tony se explicó. "No fui yo. No los traje aquí ¡ni siquiera tengo una razón para hacerlo!"

Todos aun lo estaban mirando, pero, aparentemente, su respuesta fue lo suficiente convincente.

"¿Cómo es que está vivo?" Pregunto Tony señalando a Quicksilver.

Mirándolo, la chica Maximoff le respondió fríamente. "No lo sabemos, la última cosa que recuerda fue ser disparado varias veces por la IA que tu creaste"

Se estremeció de vuelta al recuerdo de su gran error.

"Cierto" Dijo, lastimado y no queriendo estar un poco más en su lado malo de lo que ya estaba. Lo que era mucho decir ya que estaba muy lejos en su lado malo.

Solo cuando Rogers estaba a punto de decir algo, un pedazo de papel callo enfrente de él. Se agacho a recogerlo mientras Coulson pregunto:

"¿Qué es lo que dice?"

Mirando un poco desconcertado, Capitán América leyó lo que decía en el papel.

" _ **Hola, Vengadores y compañía. Los he traído aquí hoy para la proyección de la película que detalla la historia de uno de sus queridos Vengadores. Todos ustedes actúan como si conocieran todo sobre esta persona, cuando en realidad, ni siquiera lo conocen. Sí alguno de ustedes siente la necesidad de decir algo la película se pausara automáticamente hasta que todos hayan guardado silencio. Ahora porfavor, tomen asiento, y disfruten de la película. Disfruten de la primera película, de una trilogía, que es titulada 'Iron Man'**_

 _ **Atentamente,**_

 _ **Un aleado preocupado"**_

Hubo un momento de silencio que cayó sobre todo el grupo, como Steve termino de leer. Tony tenía un mal presentimiento de que esto no iba a terminar bien para él.

"¿Podríamos sentarnos a ver esta película?" Pregunto Thor.

"Creo, parece que debemos hacerlo" Respondió Clint.

Como todos se fueron a tomar sus asientos, todos le seguían dando miradas a Tony. Tony, por otra parte, solo se sentó y miro la pantalla, no queriendo hacer contacto visual con nadie. Tenía una idea de lo que se iba a tratar la película, y no quería que nadie fuera testigo.

Cuando todos estados las luces se apagaron, y la pantalla se encendió.

 **Back In Black de ACDC sonaba por los altavoces,** y todos, menos Tony, se sobresaltaron. **Un convoy militar viajaba por el desierto. Las palabras 'Provincia de Kunar, Afganistán' aparecieron en la pantalla, mientras los vehículos seguían cruzando por el desierto. Después la pantalla mostro un vehículo lleno de pilotos, y un hombre sosteniendo un vaso de whisky. La pantalla hizo un paneo hacia arriba para ver a un piloto mirado al hombre sosteniendo la bebida, entonces de forma torpe bajo la mirada. El dueño del vaso es revelado después para mostrar a nada más que a Tony Stark, mientras la pantalla lo mostraba mirando al hombre a un lado suyo.**

"¿Ese eres tú?" Dijo Steve con desprecio.

"No" Le respondió Tony girando los ojos, "Ese es Beyonce"

Clint y Bruce resoplaron, y Coulson escondió una sonrisa, mientras que el resto miraron al genio.

" _Genial"_ Pensó Tony haciendo una mueca _"Ahora me odian aún más"_

 **Con una pequeña sonrisa el Tony de la pantalla dijo,**

" **Siento que me llevan a una corte Marcial, es una locura. ¿Qué les hice? Se van a parar a matarme o que," El soldado al lado suyo sonrió un poco, pero todos continuaron ignorándolo. "no tienen lengua"**

 **Mirando al soldado de al lado intento hacer que los demás ocupantes del Humvee hablar, otra vez.**

" **¡Hey, Forrest!"**

Gruñendo un poco Cap le dijo a Tony, "Deberías tener más respeto por los soldados"

Mirando a Cao, Tony le respondió, "Bueno lo siento por intentar de aligerar el ambiente. Me estaba matando ahí dentro"

"¿Y a ti solo te importas tú, no es así?"

Todo lo pudo hacer es bajar la mirada en vergüenza, aunque parte de sí mismo estaba enojado con Steve por regresarle sus palabras de esa manera.

 **Con una pequeña mirada hacia Tony por el rabillo del ojo, Forrest respondió,**

" **Si tengo lengua, señor"**

" **Ah, entiendo. No les caigo bien" Murmuro Tony-**

" **No, usted los intimida" El conductor hablo.**

"Ah, otra guerrera" Thor murmuró, deleitado, "Me gustaría conocerla algún dia"

Tony hizo un puchero, sabiendo porque no podía pasar, y sintió un golpe de culpa por ser la razón de que esos inocentes soldados murieran.

" **Que tal, eres mujer. En serio… ni me di cuenta. Digo, me disculparía, pero ese no es el caso"**

Clint resoplo.

 **Uno de los pilotos sonrió.**

" **Pensé que era un soldado"**

Bruce se rio un poco de su amigo tratando de que los soldados se divirtieran.

" **Soy piloto"**

" **Pues le voy a decir que tiene una hermosa estructura ósea, piloto… Y ahora me cuesta trabajo dejar de verla ¿No es raro?"**

Coulson, Clint, y Bruce se rieron un poco de las divagaciones de su compañero.

 **Todos en el Humvee comenzaron a reírse mientras Tony los animaban.**

" **Ya relájense, rían ¡Hey!"**

 **El pasajero de enfrente levanto su mano un poco y le dijo a Tony,**

" **Señor, tengo una pregunta"**

" **Sí, venga"**

" **¿En serio se ligó a las doce portadas de Maxim el año pasado?"**

" **Que excelente pregunta. Si y no.** **Mi agenda no coincidió con la de marzo, pero por suerte, en diciembre fueron gemelas. ¿Otra cosa?"**

 **LA conductora sonrió y Forrest levanto la mano.**

" **¿Es un chiste la mano levantada?"**

Cap gruño un poco, "¿Sabes que están nerviosos?"

Natasha intentó calmar a Steve, pero Bruce se estaba hartando un poco de la situación.

"El solo está tratando de hacerlos sentir más cómodos bromeando. No es la gran cosa"

"Claro, como si no fuera un idiota ¿cierto?" Murmuro Steve.

Bruce lo miro, "Como tú, entonces"

Todo el mundo se le quedo mirando, sorprendido, pero nadie respondió. Tony le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, que el regreso.

" **¿Seria increíble tomarnos una foto?" Pregunto Forrest.**

" **Sí, estaría increíble" Tony sonrió un poco.**

Bruce le dio una mirada a Steve con aire de suficiencia, pero Steve solo volteo a otro lado y murmuro algo sobre 'aun asi es un idiota'

 **Forrest saco una cámara de uno de sus muchos bolsillos y se la entregó al co-piloto, quien la tomo y la apunto hacia Tony y Forrest.**

 **Tony solo advirtio, "Pero no la subas a tu página web," Mientras tanto Forrest levanto su mano e hizo el signo de paz.**

" **Perdón, pero sin señas" Forrest bajo su mano y miro un poco avergonzado.**

" **No es cierto, era broma. Sí, la paz, amo la paz. Si hubiera paz me jubilaría"**

"Algunos seguirían viviendo con la paz" Wanda comento, dolida, y mirado decepcionada al billonario.

Steve, Pietro, Natasha, y Sam, todos miraron a Tony con disgusto, coincidiendo con su compañera vengadora.

" _¿Desde cuándo se volvieron tan quisquillosos con mis errores del dia de Tony Stark?"_ Tony pensó girando sus ojos mentalmente.

"Bueno, con la paz no hubiéramos tenido mucha de los aveces de tecnología que tenemos hoy en dia ¿o sí?" Reclamo.

"Al menos me haz confirmado mi sospecha de que para ti los avances de tecnología son mas importante que la vida de las personas" Dijo el Capitán América.

Después repitió una frase que Tony pensó que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, "Así que deja de pretender que eres un héroe"

No había palabras para describir el dolor que Tony sintió en ese momento, porque sabía que lo había jodido, sabía que todos lo odiaban, y sabía que todas las vidas perdidas estaban sobre su cabeza, pero pensó que el hecho de que estaba intentando ayudar, hacía que todos lo toleraran.

" _No he estado pretendiendo a propósito, estaba intentando ser un verdadero héroe… como tú"_ Pensó, porque no importa que tan enojado estaba con Rogers, no podía negar que el maldito bastardo, era un verdadero héroe.

Coulson, Banner, y Barton debieron haber visto la mirada que cruzo por su rostro y algo paso en sus ojos porque empezaron a mirarlo con simpatía, que lo hizo sentir aún más enojado.

Y evidentemente, hizo la cosa más estúpida posible, para hacerlo peor, citándose a su mismo en aquella conversación en el Helicarrier, "¿Un héroe? ¿Cómo tú?"

Sabía que había cometido un error al momento en que Natasha se puso rígida. Definitivamente sabía que había cometido un error al momento en que se lanzó y lo golpeo en la cara, aunque sentía que se lo merecía.

Fue sostenida por Barton y Coulson mientras Banner salto de su asiento, casi de inmediato recupero la postura.

Tony se froto la mandibular con una mano y con la otra sostuvo su camisa en su nariz para detener el flujo de sangre.

"Steve es un héroe, Stark. Sera mejor que metas la idea a tu cabeza y no lo olvides" Romanoff dijo entre dientes.

" _Es difícil de olvidar cuando es todo lo que escuchas el resto de tu infancia"_ Pensó.

Bueno, esperaba haberlo pensado y no haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero juzgando por las miradas que le estaban dando Barton, Coulson, y Banner, se dio cuenta que debió haberlo murmurado en voz alta.

" _Genial"_ Pensó, _"Al menos solo ellos lo escucharon y no Rogers, Romanoff, Fury, y los nuevos"_

"¿Eso es todo? Maldición, realmente golpeas como una niña pequeña" Sabia que no debería de estar hablando demás pero a aparentemente su cerebro tenia dañado el filtro de voz por el golpe.

Romanoff estaba lista para darle otro golpe a Tony cuando Rogers se atravesó y murmuró. "No vale la pena" Le dijo a Romanoff.

Ella parecía decidiéndose si era o no verdad, pero termino sentándose junto a Rogers en cuestión de segundos, decisión tomada.

Entonces Banner murmuro para sí mismo, pero lo suficiente alto para que Tony lo escuchara ya que estaba sentado a un lado suyo, "Ahora mismo Tony vale la pena en comparación suya"

El hecho de que Bruce aun pensaba que era digno, después de todo esto, lo hacia sonreír como nunca lo había hecho en semanas.

 **El pasajero de enfrente parecía confundido sobre cómo manejar la cámara y murmuro "Dame un minuto…"**

" **Déjala así, no quiero que le hagas nada" Dijo Forrest, molesto.**

 **De repente hubo una explosión, como el Humvee del frente explotaba.**

Todos, a excepción de Tony, saltaron al repentino sonido y se congelaron. Incluso Fury se veía un poco agitado.

 **El conductor grito, "¡A la izquierda!"**

" **¿Qué sucede" Dijo Tony, entrando en pánico, mientras que la conductora repetía su última frase.**

" **¿Qué pasa?" Exigió y mientras intento comprender que estaba pasando, varios balazos y explosiones eran escuchados.**

 **La mujer que estaba conduciendo salió del vehículo, pero inmediatamente fue disparada.**

Todos en la sala, excepto Fury, se encogieron, pero Tony jadeo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento para no perderse en la memoria. Bruce lo miro algo preocupado.

 **El pasajero de enfrente le grito a Forrest, "¡Jimmy, quédate con Stark!" y dejo el Humvee.**

 **Jimmy sujeto a Tony y lo puso abajo.** **"¡Agachese!"**

 **Tony miro hacia arriba para ver como otro soldado coloco su arma en el capo del vehículo y empezó a disparar, solo para ser derribado.**

Todos, excepto Fury, se estremecieron de nuevo, Tony pensó que tenía que tomar respiraciones profundas para calmarse y no tener un ataque de pánico.

" _No te atrevas a tener un ataque de pánico enfrente de estas personas"_ Pensó para si mismo.

 **Tony se levantó, gruño, y miro a su alrededor.**

" **¡Infelices!" Grito Jimmy, preparando su arma.**

 **Cuando hizo clic Jimmy salió del vehicula para pelear.**

 **Tony lo vio irse y le grito, "¡Oye, no, no, no, no me—!"**

 **Jimmy solo le dijo a Tony, "¡No salga!" y fue disparado poco después.**

Varios tomaron un profundo respiro, mientras que los espías en la habitación sabían que la muerte vendría, pero Tony se sujetó la cabeza un momento, tomando respiraciones profundas, para calmarse. Bruce se dio cuenta e inmediatamente le pregunto silenciosamente pero preocupado sí se encontraba bien. Tony le respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

 **La ola de balas parecía haber dañado el oído de Tony ya que se podía oír algo timbrando.**

 **Tony, mas asustado que nunca, miro afuera para ver flamas y a todos en el Humvee de al lado caer.**

 **Abrió la puerta y salió a fuera, esquivando tres misiles en el camino, antes de esconderse detrás de una roca.**

"¡Porque hiciste eso!" Barton Grito, "¡Estas elevando las posibilidades de salir herido, o peor!"

"Aunque pareciera un insulto, Tony estaba agradecido de que Clint se preocupara por su bienestar solamente para comentar.

Cuando todos lo voltearon a ver respondió, "No fue uno de mis grandes momentos, te lo puedo decir, pero hey al menos sigo aquí ¿no?"

Vio que Coulson, Clint, y Bruce asintieron, pero también escucho a Rogers murmurar, "Lamentablemente" hacia Romanoff, quien sonrió. Así que su victoria duro un poco.

 **Tony saco su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje, pero otro misil aterrizo aun lado suyo. Leyó las letras que estaban en uno de los costados solo para ver el nombre de su compañía enfrente de el. Miro hacia otro lado y trato de levantarse para salir del rango de explosión, pero el misil exploto y lo envió hacia atrás.**

 **Aturdido, Tony bajo la mirada para ver su pecho sangrando. Rasgo su camisa para revelar un chaleco antibalas que se estaba comenzando a mojar de su propia sangre.**

 **Dejando caer su cabeza, la pantalla desvaneció a blanco.**

Todos, excepto Tony, miraron aturdidos a la pantalla, mientras que Tony estaba al borde de un completo ataque de pánico.

Bruce se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y le murmuro sin atraer la atención, "Hey, hey, escúchame Tony. Ya no estás ahí, okay, nada de eso fue tu culpa, todo está bien Tony. Todo está bien"

Lentamente, pero seguro Tony se recuperó y volvió su mirada a la pantalla.

 **El blanco se convirtió en luz mientras que a Tony se le era quitado un saco de la cabeza. Un poco somnoliento miro a su alrededor, solo para abrir sus ojos en sorpresa al darse cuenta de su entorno lleno de terroristas armados.**

 **Levanto la mirada para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo grabado, mientras un hombre hablaba en un idioma desconocido a la cámara.**

 **Entonces la imagen hizo un alejamiento para ser remplazada por un fondo negro con las palabras 'IRON MAN' escritas en medio con grandes letras de oro.**

Nadie hablo por un rato, hasta que Fury rompió el silencio, "¿Vamos a verte mientras estuviste secuestrado?"

Tony tomo unos momentos para responder y dijo firmemente, "Si, si lo haremos"

"Oh Dios mio" Suspiro Bruce.

* * *

 **StarkSkywalker15**


	3. Las Vegas

**Parte del tercer capitulo ya estaba escrito por MarvelDC31, una muy pequeña parte, el resto ya es continuación mía así que espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

Clint fue el primero en romper el silencio, "Woah, okay, détente justo ahí" Dijo, "Exactamente ¿Qué tanto de tu vida vamos a ver?"

Tony titubeo por un momento antes de responder, "Creo que veremos todo desdés mi captura en adelante"

"Oh," Dijo Clint.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Comento Rogers.

"Sí, ahora vamos a ver como Tony se volvió la basura que es ahora" Romanoff se burló.

"¿Saben qué?" Dijo Bruce, "Ustedes dos son una falla ahora mismo. Siguen intentando hacer sentir mal a Tony y actúan como si fueran superiores no importa lo que haga. Dejen de fingir que él es un tipo de villano al que tienen que derrotar, porque a este punto, ustedes son los villanos. Bueno… no son héroes, de eso estoy seguro"

"Oh, que rudo" El chico Maximoff murmuró, riéndose, mientras que si hermana le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

Todos lo miraron, sorprendidos al alter ego de Hulk. Tony estaba aún más sorprendido que su amigo no estaba verde, ya que parecía muy furioso.

"¡No entiendo porque lo defiendes!" Rugió el Capitán América.

"Podría ser porque ambos son monstruos…" Murmuro Fury.

Ese comentario tiro el vaso de la paciencia de Tony.

"Eso es todo, ahora van escucharme todos," Exploto, entonces tomo un profundo respiro y ya más calmado continuo, "Pueden llamarme asesino, un idiota, lo que quieran. Pueden recordarme cada error que he cometido hasta el último dia de mi vida. No me importa si me encierran en la misma celda que Hammer. Pero nunca se atrevan a llamar a Bruce un monstruo. Él no lo es. Así que llévenme hasta el centro de Times Square y mátenme para que todo el mundo celebre, pero si lo llaman monstruo una vez más, voy a acabar con todos ustedes."

Entonces Tony se dejó caer en su asiento, ignorando a todos, y viendo la pantalla. Nadie tenía nada que decir, así que se sentaron y continuaron viendo la película.

 **El titulo desapareció para ser remplazado por una ceremonia de entrega de reconocimiento. Las palabras 'Las Vegas, 36 horas antes' aparecieron en la parte de bajo de la pantalla.**

" **Tony Stark, inventor, genio, verdadero patriota."**

"¿Verdadero Patriota? Mas como El desastre de América" Murmuro Rogers.

"Es mejor que el Perro de América" Murmuró de vuelta Tony.

"¿Qué es lo que dijiste?" Dijo Romanoff de forma amenazadora.

"Oh, nada," Le respondió Tony, sonriendo de manera descarada, "Solo la verdad sobre nuestro querido Capitán América"

"Okay, todos, tomen un paso atrás" Phill interrumpió, "No hay necesidad de crear una pelea, así que solo olvídenlo"

Nadie podía desobedecer a Phil Coulson, así que Romanoff y Tony se volvieron a sentar en sus asientos e ignorarse entre sí… por el momento.

Ahora que la crisis se había resuelto, Coulson se sentó para descansar aún más después lidiar con esos idiotas.

" **Desde muy pequeño, el hijo del famoso diseñador de armas Howard Stark llamo la atención del mundo con su mente singular. A los cuatro años, armo su primer circuito. A los seis, su primer motos. A los 17, se graduó con honores del MIT."**

 **Revistas y periódicos con fotos de Tony de su infancia hasta su adolescencia era mostradas sincronizadas con las palabras que se iban diciendo.**

"Wow," Dijo Bruce, "Eso es impresionante…"

"Si," Agrego Clint, "Eso es impresionante viejo. Sabía que eras un genio pero esto es increíble"

Coulson asintió y murmuró estando de acuerdo, mientras que todos los demás dieron miradas secas.

"No es la gran cosa, probablemente solo soborno a los reporteros mientras bebía e iba a fiestas todo el tiempo" Interrumpió Rogers.

Tony bajo la mirada a sus pies, lastimado, sobre sus palabras.

" _Trabaje muy duro para hacer todo eso, pero por supuesto el cree que no puedo hacer nada de eso"_ Pensó Tony.

Gruñendo, Bruce defendió a su amigo. "¡Bueno, solo porque tú eres tonto y no puedes hacer nada de esas cosas cuando tenías su edad no quiere decir que él no pueda!"

Viéndose ofendido, replico Rogers, "¿Disculpa? ¡Quiero informarte que yo no era un idiota cuando era niño! ¿Y quién sabe? Talvez Howard hizo todo eso y hacerlo parecer que su hijo lo hizo solo para hacerle creer a la gente que Tony era lo suficientemente bueno"

Tony resoplo, "Tenía que tener una conversación decente conmigo para hacer eso, así que no, el no hizo nada de eso"

"Exactamente porque eras un pérdida de tiempo" Agrego Natasha.

" _Mi padre tenía razón, jamas seré lo suficientemente bueno como el Capitán América"_ Pensó Tony con la mirada lastimada.

" **Y entonces… la muerte de un titan" Las imágenes de periódico cambiaron a la noticia del momento que Howard Stark y su esposa fallecieron.**

" **El amigo y aliado de toda la vida de Howard Stark, Obadiah Stane" La imagen cambio mostrando a Stane junto un Howard Stark cerca de los 60. "Intervino para llenar el vacío que había dejado el legendario fundador"**

" **Hasta que a los 21 años el hijo prodigo regreso y fue nombrado director general de Stark Industries" Las imágenes volvieron a cambiar ahora para mostrar a un joven Tony Stark en varias portadas de revistas.**

" **Ya con las llaves del reino Tony anuncio una nueva era para el legado de su padre. Creando armas más inteligentes, robótica de vanguardia y miras satelitales. Hoy en dia, Tony Stark ha cambiado el rumbo de la industria armamentista asegurando la libertad y protegiendo al país y sus intereses en todo el mundo" Varias imágenes de Tony y sus armas fueron formando la bandera de los Estados Unido al final del video. Las personas en el evento aplaudieron.**

 **La pantalla se acercó al podio donde un hombre vestido de militar comenzó a hablar.**

" **Siendo el contacto con Stark Industries, he tenido el enorme privilegio de servir con un gran patriota"**

"Oh, vaya que recuerdo ese dia, me hiciste hacer el ridículo" Se rio Rhodey de forma amigable.

"Eran las Vegas amigo ¿Qué querías que hiciera?" Le respondió a su amigo, contento de que al menos su mejor amigo no intento atacarlo.

" **Él es mi amigo, él es mi gran mentor. Señoras y señores, es un honor para mí presentar este año el premio Apogeo al Sr. Tony Stark" El militar termino su discurso y la las personas comenzaron aplaudir mientras ponían música de casino para recibir al ganador.**

" **¿Tony?" La pantalla mostro a un Obadiah Stane sentado negando con la cabeza hacia el general que estaba buscando a su amigo.**

"No me sorprende, de hecho creo que no te lo mereces" Dijo Romanoff con ganas de provocar al genio.

Tony no respondió porque sabía que era verdad.

 **El coronel se quedó parado en el podio sonriendo algo incómodo mientras se mostraba como Stane caminaba hacia él y recibió el premio por el genio desaparecido. "Gracias, coronel"**

" **Gracias Obadiah" Murmuró Rhodey.**

" **Ah, esto es hermoso. ¡Gracias! Muchas gracias a todos ustedes. Es maravilloso" La gente continuaba aplaudiendo. "Bueno, no soy Tony Stark. Pero si fuera Tony, les diría cuan honrado me siento…" El público se rio. "Y el gusto que me da recibir el premio apogeo que es tan prestigioso"**

" **Tony, claro. Lo mejor de la vida de Tony es también lo peor señores, y es que siempre está trabajando" La pantalla cambio de imagen a un Tony Stark tirando los dados en una mesa de apuestas.**

"Señoras y señores, ahí tienen al gran patriota de América" Dijo Pietro con total sarcasmo. Natasha, Steve y Sam sonrieron por el comentario. Bruce giro los ojos en frustración por la actitud de sus supuestos compañeros.

" _Dios, no logro darle gustos a nadie"_ Pensó Tony.

"Yo haría lo mismo en su lugar, digo, quien iría a las Vegas a una aburrida premiación si tienes los casinos y juegos de azar" Comento Clint con indiferencia. Romanoff giro los ojos y le dio una mirada de amenaza. "Solo digo"

"¡Ya basta!" Grito Coulson, también frustrado. "Podemos por favor ver una escena sin que traten de provocarse el uno al otro" Dijo y casi todos bajaron la mirada considerando las palabras del agente. Después de un rato asintieron y volvieron su atención a la pantalla.

" **¡Gana doble cuatro!" La gente aplaudió como Tony gano el juego, otra vez. Este dio una reverencia a su público y detrás de él estaba Happy con una cara de suficiencia, contento por el triunfo de su jefe.**

" **Hola" Le dijo a una de las mujeres que estaba al lado suyo, pero otra mujer le dio la vuelta para que dirigiera su atención a ella. Esta acaricio su hombro. "No me tardo"**

" **¡Esto no es posible!" Apareció el coronel molesto. "¡No es posible!"**

" **¡Ay no!" Se quejó Tony. "¿Te obligaron a hacer esto Rhodey?"**

" **Nadie me obligo a nada. Bueno, dijeron que si te daba un premio te ibas a sentir honrado" Dijo Rhodey mirando a su amigo que no parecía en lo absoluto arrepentido.**

" **Claro que me honraría, y si eres tu mejor ¿Cuándo lo haremos?" Dijo Tony**

" **Aquí está" Rhodey levantando el dicho premio enfrente de su amigo que había perdido su atención momentáneamente.**

" **Oyeron, otra ronda— Ah, eso fue sencillo." Dijo despreocupado pero luego cambio su tono de voz uno más serio. "Rhodey lo siento" Y después se olvidó del momento para regresar al juego.**

" **Tu tranquilo" Recibió las disculpas su amigo.**

" **Wow, es hermoso ¿no? No tenía ninguno de esos" Dijo acomodando sus fichas. Levanto su mano y acerco los dados a la boca de la mujer que estaba a su derecha. "¡Mantengo la apuesta!" Levanto su mano y acerco los dados a la boca de la mujer que estaba a su derecha. "Dame suerte chiquita, sóplale. Okay, ahora tu" Acerco sus dados al coronel pero lo rechazo y golpeo su muñeca provocando que lanzara los dados.**

" **¡Ahí y esta, el teniente coronel lanza y…"**

" **Es un dos es un dos" Grito un hombre.**

 **Rhodey hizo un puchero. "Eso es lo que pasa"**

" **Han sucedido cosas peores, todo va estar bien" Le respondió Tony como si no fuera la gran cosa.**

 **La escena cambio y ahora Tony y Rhodey estaban saliendo del casino Ceasar's Palace, seguido por sus escoltas. "Yo ya me voy ¡Y no llegues tarde mañana!" Se despidió Rhodey.**

" **No, cuenta con eso" Le respondió Tony despidiéndose de su amigo.**

" **No, hablo enserio"**

" **Si ya se" Tony siguió caminando hasta que se topó con un hombre vestido de romano y le entrego el premio que apenas había recibido. "Al Cesar lo que es del Cesar, y adiós que te vaya bien"**

"¿A dónde ibas a ir el dia siguiente?" Pregunto Clint curioso.

Tony tomo un respiro profundo no queriendo responder, "A las mejores vacaciones de mi vida" Le dijo hundiéndose un poco en su asiento.

Bruce pareció ver lo incomodo que estaba su amigo y le pregunto si estaba bien, Tony asintió con la cabeza. Cuanto menos hablara, mejor. No quería que Rogers y Romanoff volvieran a lanzar sus venenosas palabras por sus comentarios.

 **El fondo cambio al estacionamiento del frente del casino hasta que llego al auto y Happy le abrió la puerta, Justo cuando iba a subirse una voz femenina lo detuvo.**

" **¡Señor Stark! Disculpe, señor Stark.** **Soy Christine Everhart, revista Vanity Fair.** **Solo quiero hacer un par de preguntas" Tony permaneció quieto en la puerta hasta que Happy hablo.**

" **Es linda"**

" **Muy bien" Le susurro a su guardaespaldas, se dio la vuelta para ver a la reportera. "¿Qué tal?**

" **Hola" Le respondió.**

" **Sí, okay hazla" Le dijo a la rubia.**

" **Lo llaman el Da Vinci de hoy ¿Qué dice usted a eso?"**

Steve se soltó a carcajadas al escuchar lo que dijo la mujer. Romanoff y los gemelos lo miraban con una sonrisa.

"Ni siquiera llegas a sus talones, Stark" Replico Steve entre risas. "Esto es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida" Tony bajo la mirada avergonzado. Su héroe de la infancia se estaba burlando de él y eso fue doloroso.

"Da Vinci era diez veces mejor que tu ¿Qué bueno has hecho hasta ahora?" Siguió burlándose Steve, "Oh si, ya se. Crear a un robot homicida y armas que acabaron con la vida de muchos inocentes Stark. No entiendo cómo es que sigues aquí"

"Yo tampoco" Murmuró cabizbajo Tony. Sus palabras lo atravesaron como aguijones. Quería golpearle sus dientes perfectos al Cap para quitarle esa sonrisa suya. Y quería gritarle todos los avances tecnológicos en la medicina y otros campos que había logrado. Oh sí, pero como nadie se interesa por eso, no valía la pena comentarlo.

"Alguien recuerda lo que dije sobre las interrupciones" Intervino Coulson dándole una mirada de fastidio al Capitán América y sus cómplices. Todos ellos giraron los ojos pero aun así le hicieron caso al agente y miraron de nuevo la pantalla.

" **Absolutamente ridículo, no pinto" Respondió Tony sin gran interés.**

" **Y que dice de su otro apoda ¿El Mercader de la Muerte?" Pregunto Christine.**

" **No está mal. Adivino, Beckley"**

" **Brown, de hecho" Tony hizo una mueca.**

" **Mire, señorita Brown. El mundo no es perfecto pero no tenemos otro. Le garantizo que el dia en que no se necesiten armas para mantener la paz venderé material para construir hospitales"**

"¿Y esperas que nos creamos esa mentira, Stark?" Dijo Fury con los ojos abiertos y las cejas levantadas.

"Es una persona egoísta, director" Agrego Natasha con una mirada indiferente. "Solo se preocupa por él. Jamas sería capaz de acostarse sobre el alambre" Repitió las palabras del Cap en el Helicarrier.

" _¡¿Es enserio?! ¡¿Nueva York?! ¡¿Sokovia?! ¡He arriesgado mi vida más de un millón de veces para salvarles el trasero y aun así me consideran egoísta!"_ Pensó Tony con fastidio girando los ojos.

"Oh, por supuesto que lo haría, solo para quedar bien ante la prensa" Agrego Steve.

"Aahm, bueno, si lo comparas con tu musical militar…" Le respondió en defensa. Él también podía jugar este juego. Se estaba cansando de sus comentarios.

"Era para recabar fondos Stark, algo que nunca harías" Exclamo Steve molesto, al borde de levantarse de su asiento.

"Sí, en realidad eso te lo dijeron para no hacerte sentir mal. Solo te estaban usando Rogers, eras su ratón del laboratorio" Lo siguió provocando.

"Y me enorgullezco de serlo, porque al menos puse en alto el nombre de nuestro país. En cambio tú eres una desgracia, siempre con tus escándalos que ensucian el nombre Stark. Es más… no creo que merezcas ese apellido" Eso dolió. Las palabras fueron más venenosas saliendo de la boca del Capitán que las miles de veces que Howard se lo repitió en cada oportunidad que tenía.

De nuevo, Clint, Coulson y Bruce vieron el dolor que paso por su rostro. Pero había desaparecido tan rápido, remplazado con su cara de indiferencia para la prensa. Pero ellos lo vieron y de nuevo lo miraban con simpatía. Odiaba eso.

Entonces, de nuevo tuvo que abrir su bocata.

"Al menos yo no deje que convirtieran a mi mejor amigo en un asesino psicópata" Y tan rápido como las palabras salieron de su boca, Rogers se levantó de su asiento y le dio otro golpe en el rostro. Se lo merecía, no podía negarlo. Su boca siempre lo arruinaba en los momentos menos deseados.

"Bucky no tiene nada que ver con tus errores Stark. Así que cierra la boca si no quieres que te de otro golpe en tu estúpida cara" Lo amenazo Steve. Coulson y Clint lo sujetaron. Romanoff tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro.

Limpiándose la sangre de su boca con su mano, miro al Capitán con ojos oscuros. "Eso es todo lo que tienes, Miss América" Thor intervino esta vez, deteniendo al Capitán. Bruce y los demás se levantaron de sus asientos nerviosos y tensos.

Por unos momentos, Cap y Tony, se miraron con ganas de matarse el uno al otro. "Tienes suerte de que no me gusta golpear a mujeres" Se burlo y rompió el contacto visual, regresando a su asiento. Steve gruño e hizo lo mismo, al igual que los demás.

" **¿Y ensaya mucho?" Pregunto Christine con su micrófono en alto.**

" **Cada noche, frente al espejo antes de dormir"**

" **Sí, se nota"**

" **Le gustaría verlo en persona" Coqueteo Tony. La reportera no se dejó caer en su trampa tan fácilmente.**

" **Solo pido que conteste con seriedad" Decidido a cambiar la táctica, Tony le respondió.**

" **Okay ¿Qué tal esto? Mi padre tenía una filosofía:** _ **La paz significa tener un mazo más grande que el otro"**_

" **Que frase viniendo del que vendía los mazos" Comento la reportera.**

" **Mi padre ayudo a vencer a los Nazis y trabajo en el proyecto Manhattan. Muchos, incluyendo los profesores en Brown, dirían que fue un héroe" Con un tono un poco cortante, Christine dijo,**

" **Y muchos otros dirían que fue un mercenario" Algo molesto por la pregunta, Tony se quitó los lentes.**

" **Dígame ¿Hará un reportaje sobre los millones que salvamos apoyando la tecnología médica o los que evitamos que muriera de hambre? Todos esos avances, son financiados por la milicia" Dijo Tony, de vez en cuando acercándose al micrófono.**

" **Wow" Exclamo la mujer. "¿Y eso no le quita el sueño?"**

Tony se hundió en su asiento, sabiendo muy bien que es lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

" **Pues podría perderlo un poco con usted"**

* * *

 **¡Uff! Ayer fue un día medio agitado, atropellarona mi perrita pero por suerte esta bien, pero termine con un brazo lastimado por que la cargue como casi dos kilómetros hasta la veterinaria y tengo una contractura en el brazo. Es bueno que me haya sucedido porque no puedo hacer la gran mayoria de los que aceres de la casa y cargar cosas pesadas, y todo lo que nos da flojera hacer a los adolescentes. XD**

 **En fin, tambien quiero pedirles un poco de ayudita. Tengo un bloque del escritor con una de mis** **historias (You're Part of The Pack Now) y queria pedirles a quellos que siguen esa historia si tienen alguna idea para el siguiente capitulo. Tambien me gustaria oir sus ideas para de The Hacker o teorias y esas cosas.**

 **Dejenmelas en los comentarios.**

 **StarkSkywalker15**


	4. El Jerico

**Aqui esta la continuacion de esta hermosa historia, debo ser honesta, tarde mas de lo que creí con este capitulo por la escuela y esas cosas. En fin, aqui esta otro capitulo mas de una de mis varias historias y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Diclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados aqui me pertencen, le pertenecen a Marvel.**

* * *

 **La pantalla mostraba a una mujer desnuda con una sábana cubriendo su cadera, acostada en una cama. La habitación estaba oscura Ella se despertó asustada al escuchar una voz darle los buenos días.**

 ** _"Buenos días, son las siete de la mañana."_ La mujer se fue levantando, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana. Las ventanas que estaban teñidas se fueron aclarando y revelando un acantilado frente al mar _. "La temperatura en Malibu es de 22 C° y el cielo está despejado. Las condiciones del mar son buenas con olas de un metro cincuenta y la marea va a subir a las diez de la mañana."_ La reportera de anoche, se acercó a la ventana y se quedó boquiabierta al ver la vista. La cámara se fue alejando poco a poco para mostrar una mansión blanca en un acantilado. Las palabras Malibu, California aparecieron en la parte de abajo.**

"Wow" Dijo Clint con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenía una casa en la playa? Viejo, el invierno es una pesadilla aquí en Nueva York"

"Uhm, bueno talvez porque fue destruida el por un maniático hace dos años" Le respondió Tony con sarcasmo en su voz.

"Talvez seguiría en pie si no le hubieras dado tu dirección al maldito Mandarín" Le reclamo Rhodey a su mejor amigo.

"Pero como es que no nos enteramos" Volvió a decir Clint con curiosidad. Tony le dio una mirada de 'es en serio, estuvo en las noticias' pero no le quedo más que girar los ojos y restregar su palma en su rostro.

"Maldición Barton ¡Estuvo en las malditas noticias durante días, aparecí en primera plana, todo el mundo me creyó muerto y todavía me dices que no te dije nada!" Grito Tony exasperado. Clint solo se encogió de hombros y le respondió.

"Estaba en una misión, no es mi culpa"

"Alguien en Shield pudo haberte dicho"

"Pudimos, pero estábamos demasiados ocupados celebrando tu muerte Stark, lástima que sigues aquí" Dijo de repente Natasha sin dirigir su mirada al genio.

"Es porque soy aún más poderoso que el fénix querida" Se burló Tony. Romanoff giro los ojos y Coulson dio un fuerte suspiro.

"Si, si, lo que sea pajarito ¿Podemos continuar con la película?" Le dijo Bruce a su amigo, no queriendo tener de nuevo otra pelea.

 **La misma mujer de antes caminaba en la gran sala que tenía una ventana panorámica hacia el océano. "¿Tony? Hola, ¿Tony?" Su voz se oía como eco en la basta habitación. Llevaba puesta la camisa que se había puesto Tony la otra noche. Doblo a la derecha en un pasillo con una puerta. Esta tenía un panel de control, su curiosidad la llevo a tocarlo pero se sobresaltó a escuchar de nuevo la misma voz que la había despertado.**

 ** _"Su acceso a esta área no está autorizada"_ Dijo la voz y el panel parpadeo a rojo. **

**"Y eso que…" Se alejó de la puerta cuando escucho una voz femenina detrás de ella.**

 **"Ese es Jarvis y dirige la casa" Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer vestida de traje y en su mano una bolsa de ropa recién traída de la lavandería. "Señorita, le traje su ropa. Ya está lavada y planchada. Y hay un auto ahí afuera esperándola para llevarla a donde usted quiera ir"**

 **"Debes ser la famosa Pepper Potts" Dijo Christine indicando con el dedo y se acercó a Pepper.**

 **"Si, así es" Le contesto Pepper con una sonrisa y apoyándose sobre su pie derecho para dar aspecto de seguridad.**

 **"Sigue haciéndose cargo de traerle la ropa limpia aun" Le dijo Christine con un tono de burla y arrogancia. Pepper la mira con una sonrisa ofendida, la otra mujer no se dio cuenta.**

 **"Hago todas las cosas que pida y mande el Sr. Stark. Y eso incluye en ocasiones sacar la basura" Le respondió de vuelta. "Le falta algo"**

Todos los vengadores, incluyendo Fury, gritaron en burla por como Pepper le había respondido a la mujer. Tony tenía una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. Estaba orgulloso y avergonzado a la vez de que su querida novia había tenido que lidiar con basura como ella.

"Aun así, Jane es mejor" Le dijo Thor. Tony giro los ojos mentalmente. No era momento para destruir el humor en la sala.

 **La escena cambio con un primer plano del rostro de Tony es su taller. La canción _Institutionalized_ se podía escuchar en el fondo. La cámara cambio varias veces a las manos del genio, mostrando su trabajo en un viejo motor de uno de sus carros.**

 **"Dame la imagen por partes" Le dijo a su IA. Enfrente de él había una pantalla que mostraba la imagen del motor. Esta se dividió para mostrar lo que quería el ingeniero.**

 **Al fondo, desenfocada, se podía ver a Pepper bajar las escaleras al taller hablando por teléfono.**

 ** _"La compresión del cilindro tres es baja"_ Dijo Jarvis. **

**"Guárdala" De nuevo, con la cámara desenfocada, Pepper tecleo su código de seguridad para entrar al taller. De inmediato la música bajo su volumen.**

 **"No toque el volumen, por favor" Le pidió Tony en vano. Su asistente completamente concentrada en su llamada.**

 **"Y tú, ya de verías estar justo del otro lado del mundo" Declaro Pepper colgando el teléfono. Tony siguió trabajando en su motor.**

 **"¿Qué, se enojó?"**

 **"No, al parecer" Le dijo Pepper mientras acomodaba las carpetas que traía en mano.**

 **"¿Dime porque me apresuras?" Tony no demostraba menor interés en lo que le decía su secretaria.**

 **"Tony, tu vuelo salió hace una hora y media" Declaro Pepper como si eso sucediera a menudo.**

 **"Que chistoso, pensé que como era mi avión me iban a esperar hasta que llegara"**

 **"Tony, necesito que hablarte de unas cosas antes de que te vayas" Cambio de tema. Tony siguió pensando en su avión y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su secretaria.**

 **"Perdón, pero entonces de que sirve tener tu propio avión si se va ir antes de que llegues"**

"Cierto" Asintió Clint con las cejas levantadas.

"Pero por lo menos deberías de haber tenido la decencia de llegar temprano a tu vuelo Stark" Otra vez el Cap con sus sermones de moral que a Tony y Clint no le quedo más que girar los ojos.

"Voy a citarme a mí mismo: Entonces de que sirve tener tu propio si se van a ir antes de que llegues"

"Me cuesta admitirlo pero en esto Stark tiene razón ¿Cuál es el punto de tener tu propio avión si no te esperan?" Dijo Natasha.

"¡BOOM!" Corearon Clint y Tony agitando sus brazos. "¡Gracias Spidey, tu comentario es gratamente recibido!" Grito Tony haciendo una señal de 'dame esos cinco'. Por supuesto, la asesina le volvió a dar una mirada de fastidio y continúo en ignorarlo. "O no"

 **"Larry llamo, que tiene otra oferta por el Jackson Polock que querías ¿Lo quieres, sí o no?"**

 **"¿Y representa bien su periodo primavera?" Pregunto Tony dejando sus herramientas en el piso.**

"Vaya diva que eres Stark" Se burló Pietro. Todos se rieron y Tony giro los ojos. _"Creo que deberíamos tener un torneo sobre girar los ojos, posiblemente Romanoff ganaría, no yo ganaría. Aunque eso es debatible"_ Divago el genio en su mente.

 **"Uhm, no, primavera es el nombre del lugar donde vivía y tenía su taller, no por la— ¿Y?— estación" Explico Pepper que termino interrumpida por Tony. "Creo que si es una buena pieza, ahm, pero si esta alto el precio" Al final de su oración, Tony tenía un rostro inexpresivo y después de unos segundos tomo una decisión.**

 **"La quiero" Declaro y desvió su mirada de su asistente. Pepper sonrió un poco, ya esperaba esa respuesta. "Cómprala, guárdala" Tony se levantó de su asiento y paso a un lado de la mujer. Ella escribió algo en su carpeta.**

 **"Okay, y en el MIT tienes un discurso de inauguración— Es en Junio, mira, no me presiones con compromiso que están tan lejanos" Las palabras de Pepper terminaron opacadas por la voz de su jefe. Ambos atravesaron el taller. "Entonces les voy a decir que si"**

 **"No, desvía y absorbe, — Necesito que firmes esto. — no quiero que me lo transmitas." Hablaban al mismo tiempo. "¿Quieres desacerté de mí, tienes algún plan?"**

 **"La verdad es que si" Dijo Pepper abriendo una carpeta y le entrego una pluma a Tony que se había quedado con una cara de pequeña sorpresa.**

 **"No me gusta que tengas planes" Dijo Tony algo serio, pero su rostro delataba el humor en su voz.**

A los oídos del equipo de Cap, el comentario de Tony se oyó un poco cruel o algo por el estilo.

 **"Te me los permites en mi cumpleaños" Le respondió Pepper como si fuera un tema continuo de conversación. Los ojos de Tony la miraban fijamente con un brillo algo inusual el el hombre.**

 **"¿Hoy cumples?" Pregunto sin apartar la vista de su asistente.**

 **"Asi es"**

 **"Si ya se" Hizo una mueca, aun completamente inseguro de si era verdad o no. "¿De verdad?"**

 **"Si ¿No es raro? Es el mismo dia que el año pasado" Le respondió Pepper con sarcasmo.**

 **"Que bien. Obséquiate algo lindo por mi"**

 **"Ya lo hice"**

 **"¿Y?" Tony seguía teniendo esa mirada de enamorado en su rostro, su sonrisa también lo delataba. Pepper estaba casi en la misma situación.**

 **"Muy lindo, de muy buen gusto" Ambos sonreían como idiotas con miradas algo torpes. "Muchas gracias de verdad señor"**

Bruce sonrió al ver la escena, rara vez uno podía ver a su amigo actuar así y con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Ese era el verdadero Tony Stark, su mejor amigo. Mientras tanto, Clint solo silbo con carilla al genio y este se sonrojo como un tomate y se hundió un poco en su asiento.

"¡Auw Stark, te ves adorable!"

"Cállate Barton" Todos se rieron.

 **"Un placer señorita Potts" Le dijo Tony y Pepper después le entrego una pequeña taza, el genio bebió su contenido de un solo trago y se la entregó a su secretaria. Al fondo se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica.**

 **"Okay"**

 **La pantalla cambio de escena a una carretera y un Audi plateado pasando a alta velocidad por ella, un auto negro ejecutivo seguía al Audi. Después, la escena vuelve a cambiar ahora mostrando a los mismos autos entrando a un aeropuerto, el Audi plateado se detuvo enfrente de una alfombra roja.**

 **La imagen cambio mostrando a Rhodey observar, con una mirada un poco molesta, a su amigo bajando del auto y a Happy bajando del otro.**

 **"¡Eres bueno!" Grito Tony entusiasmado a Happy, este camino a la parte trasera del auto negro y abrió la cajuela sacando una maleta y un traje recién traído de la tintorería. "¡Creí que te había perdido!"**

 **"Así fue señor, tuve que tomar un atajo" Tony se estaba riendo, completamente inconsciente de que su mejor amigo lo estaba esperando impaciente en las escaleras.**

 **"¿Qué te paso?" Pregunto molesto el coronel.**

 **"¿Por qué?"**

 **"Tres horas" Dijo fastidiado Rhodey.**

 **"Me retraso una entrevista con Vanity Fair" Decía Tony subiendo las escaleras, seguido por Happy.**

 **"Tres horas, tres horas me tienes parado aquí"**

 **"Bueno, ya. Vámonos, entra"**

"¿Porque no puedes tomarte las cosas serias por una vez en tu vida Stark?" Dijo Steve dándole una mirada de decepción, la misma mirada que aveces su padre le daba. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban divertirse? Ellos no entendían lo cansado que aveces era ser, en ese tiempo, CEO de una de las empresas más influyentes del mundo, siempre bajo las expectativas de los militares y el presidente, con el consejo en sus hombros siempre demandando nuevas ideas de su cerebro. Era exhausto ser un genio con ideas constantemente corriendo por su cabeza como agua. Sus chistes, bromas y sarcasmos eran una forma de desahogarse y relajarse del estrés de todos los días.

Pero ellos no veían eso, solo se daban cuenta en sus errores porque siempre esperaban demasiado de él, eran muy exigentes cuando el solo pedía un descanso.

"No lo sé, tal vez porque es demasiado aburrido tomarse las cosas en serio" Por supuesto, su boca siempre tenía que hablar primero que su mente.

"¿Y te interesa mas no aburrirte que las personas a tu alrededor?" Tony fingió pensar por un momento antes de responderle al querido Capitán.

"… Las personas son aburridas y estúpidas, así que si" Le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. A pesar de su respuesta, sabía que Bruce y Rhodey no le creían por completo, talvez Phil también, ellos eran los únicos en la sala que se había tomado el tiempo en conocerlo mejor.

"No entiendo cómo es que eres el hijo de Howard Stark, el sí sabía cuándo era tiempo de bromear y usar su sarcasmo, no como tú" Ese comentario le llego a los nervios, siempre había odiado ser comparado con su padre— también con el Capitán América, pero eso no era importante ahora—, jamas se había podido deshacer de su sombra a pesar de que llevaba décadas muerto.

Furioso se levantó de su silla dispuesto a darle un golpe al Capitán pero lo detuvieron a medio camino.

"¡Es suficiente!" Grito mirando con receló al Capitán, este también se había levantado de su asiento y Natasha y Sam lo tenían detenido para evitar otra pelea. "El Howard Stark que tu conociste no es el mismo que yo conocí como padre. La gente cambio después de la guerra Rogers, para bien o para mal, y Howard cambio para mal. Jamas estaba en casa, siempre se la pasaba buscándote, nunca fue a mis presentaciones escolares o las ferias de ciencias, y cuando estaba en casa siempre se la pasaba enojado o borracho, o peleando con mi madre. Siempre veía a los otros niños jugar con sus padres o que ellos hacían tiempo para sus hijos, para enseñarles andar en bicicleta, a lanzar la pelota o sin siquiera ver la tele juntos. Lo único que hacía con el como padre era discutir sobre mi futuro en la empresa, sobre ecuaciones y estadísticas, sobre cómo construir un arma y como dispararla." Decía alzando la voz. Todos estaban callados observando cómo se desahogaba. "Lo peor era que el engañaba a mi madre, pero no podía decir nada porque si no me iría mal. Así que será mejor que dejes de hablar de él como si fuera un mártir, si talvez participo junto a ti los comandos aulladores en la guerra, pero aparte de eso, lo único ejemplar que hizo el resto de su vida fue morir en ese maldito accidente de coche" Termino, al borde de derramar lágrimas de furia, por supuesto que no dejo que cayeran, ellos no merecían verlo así.

"¿Ya terminaste Stark?" Dijo Fury después de que había terminado de hacer su 'berrinche'. Nadie se movía de donde estaban, el ambiente era como una bomba, corta el cable equivocado y todo se iría al infierno.

"Jodanse" Murmuro Tony al ver que casi nadie, de los que estaban del lado del Cap, le creían una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. Regreso a su lugar con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Después de varios minutos de silencio incomodo, todos regresaron a sus asientos y continuaron viendo la película.

 **Tony entro al avión mientras que Rhodey parecía jurar en su mente por lo irresponsable de su amigo. Se quitó su gorro molesto y también entro al avión "¡A rocanrolear!" La escena cambio con una música de fondo de guitarra eléctrica y una batería, ahora mostraba a un avión con el logo de Stark Industries en el aire. Después se cambió la imagen al interior del mismo con un plano medio mostrando a los dos amigos sentados en una mesa del avión siendo atendidos por una aeromoza rubia. Manteniendo su reputación, Tony le sonreía como coqueteo mientras esta hacia su trabajo acomodando los cubiertos, al final le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue, el genio la siguió por unos segundos con su mirada.**

 **"¿Qué lees, muñecón?" Regresó su atención a su amigo militar, que leía el periódico.**

 **"Nada" Le dijo Rhodey completamente centrado en su periódico.**

 **"No seas amargado"**

 **"No estoy amargado"**

 **"¡No te enojes!"**

 **"No, no estoy enojado, estoy indiferente, oíste" Levanto su vista para mirar al genio.**

 **"Ya te pedí disculpas"**

 **"No me pidas disculpas" Una aeromoza, esta vez castaña, apareció con una bandeja de madera que tenía toallas. Tony le volvió a sonreír.**

 **"Te pedí— ¡¿Qué tal?! Le pedí una disculpa y no me cree" La mujer le entrego con unas pinzas una toalla caliente y Tony la tomo mientras Rhodey seguía hablando molesto.**

 **"Solo estoy indiferente, si no te respetas tú, no vas a respetarme. Eres un bebe, si quieres te cuido, si quieres te cambio el pañal." La aeromoza le entrego una toalla y le dio las gracias. "Dime y yo te traigo un biberón Tony"**

 **"¡Hey! Que sirvan el saque caliente"**

 **"No, no, no es una fiesta, esto es un trabajo Tony. Eres incapaz de actuar responsablemente" Reclamaba Rhodey mientras varias aeromozas servían la mesa.**

 **"No beber sería irresponsable, solo será una copita"**

Steve seguía un poco atónito por la explosión que había tenido Stark que no se atrevía a hacer otro comentario sobre lo irresponsable que era Stark. No valía la pena seguir discutiendo sobre eso con el hombre.

 **"¿Un saque?" Pregunto la azafata.**

 **"Si, dos gracias"**

 **"No, no voy a tomar, no quiero" Dijo Rhodey serio.**

 **La imagen cambio ahora mostrando a Tony y Rhodey sentados en un sofá, una pantalla mostrando un video musical detrás de ellos. El coronel tenía una botella de saque en una mano, parecía ebrio, y Tony tenía una copa de whiskey y a diferencia de su amigo, aun parecía sobrio.**

"Aún sigo sin entender como me convenciste hacerlo" Dijo Rhodey con una sonrisa pero desapareció al ver que su amigo aun seguía enojado por la más reciente discusión. Mirándolo del lado bueno, al menos había el hecho el intento.

 **"A eso me refiero, cuando yo me despierto y me pongo mi uniforme ¿Sabes que reconozco?" Le decía el coronel a su mejor amigo que no mostraba intereses lo que le decía, sino en las chicas que estaban bailando enfrente de ellos. "En ese espejo veo que todas las personas, —Aquí vamos— las que llevan uniforme, me están protegiendo."**

 **"Escucha, yo no soy tú, yo no puedo estar—" Balbuceo Tony mientras estiraba su brazo para apretar un botón que estaban atrás en la pared del sillón y del piso comenzó a salir un tubo de metal.**

 **"¡No! No tienes que ser como yo pero—" Seguía hablando Rhodey.**

 **"Perdón pero te molesto si me distraigo un poco con ellas" Dijo Tony haciendo un gesto con la mano que sostenía su copa hacia las mujeres que bailaban.**

 **"¡No, no te distraigas!" Grito el coronel. "¡Tony tienes que escucharme!" LA imagen cambio y mostro el avión, todavía en el aire y después cambio a una base militar, las letras Base Aérea de Bagram, Afganistán aparecieron en la parte inferior de la pantalla. La cámara hizo un paneo mostrando un avión militar y varios Humvee y soldados, la cámara se detuvo hasta el avión de Stark Industries viendo a Tony Stark bajar de el. Llevaba puesto gafas de sol y un traje de negocios. Su expresión había cambiado a la de un empresario serio y responsable.**

 **Bajando de las escaleras, camino hacia un grupo de militares americanos y locales.**

 **"General" Saludo sonriendo y extendiendo su mano a un hombre ya mayor que también llevaba gafas de sol. Dicho hombre le devolvió el saludo.**

 **"Bienvenido Sr. Stark, estoy ansioso por ver su presentación" Dijo el general estrechando la mano del genio. Luego Tony saludo a otro hombre de las fuerzas armadas locales.**

 **De nuevo, escena cambio ahora con Tony mirando hacia el frente con unas montañas de fondo a lo lejos.**

 **"¿Es mejor ser temido o respetado? Y yo digo: Es mucho pedir ambos. Con eso en mente les presento con humildad lo último que tiene Stark Industries en su línea libertad" Decía Tony abriendo su presentación mientras varios militares y Rhodey al lado del general escuchaban con atención. "Es el primer misil que incluye nuestra patentada tecnología repulsara. Dicen, que la mejor arma es una que nunca se dispara, con todo respeto no estoy de acuerdo. Yo prefiero el arma que se dispara solo una vez ¡Una! Mi padre lo hacia así, nuestro país lo hace igual y ha funcionado muy bien hasta ahora" La cámara cambio de vista mostrando a todas las personas observando a Tony, y el mismo, y varios misiles listos para ser lanzados. "Busquen una excusa para disparar uno de estos…" La cámara se volvió a centrar solo en Tony. "… y les puedo garantizar señores, que los malos jamas desearan salir de sus cuevas" Tony levanto su brazo indicándole a un soldado que disparara uno de los misiles.**

 **LA cámara mostro como lo preparaban para lanzarlo hasta que salió disparado, ya en su punto más alto, de él se desprendió otros pequeños misiles que fueron cayendo a las montañas que estaban de fondo. LA imagen regreso a Tony.**

 **"A su consideración…" Los pequeños misiles impactaron las montañas, explotando en sincronía con las palabras del genio. "… El Jericó" Tony levanto los brazos mientras una onda expansiva llego hasta donde estaban parados.**

Fury se quedó con la boca abierta, siempre había sabido la destreza que tenía el genio para crear armas y que estas siempre eran peligrosas, pero ver El Jericó, era un nuevo nivel. El misil era tan destructivo y era capaz de compararlo con la armadura de Iron Man. Estaba más que tranquilo ahora que Stark ya no fabricaba armas, si todavía lo hiciera, Ultron hubiera sido uno de sus menores problemas si algún dia el hombre se pasaba al otro bando.

Y al parecer no era el único que consideraba peligroso y sorprendente el Jericó.

"¡Wow!" Exclamo Clint al borde de su asiento, los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. "Imagina ese tipo reacción, pero en mis flechas, Stark eres un genio loco"

"Si, y un completo asesino." Le siguió Pietro. "Cuando lo fabricaste, estoy seguro de que no se te ocurrió que podrías matar a mucha gente inocente con el"

"Ese era el punto, Flash" Dijo Tony, aun molesto. "El ejército me pedía armas y desde niño fui enseñado a que nuestra empresa fabricaba solamente eso, así que en ese tiempo era demasiado ignorante como para darme cuenta del gran daño que hacían mis creaciones. Incluso Fury participo en esto, pregúntale de donde venía su viejo armamento"

"Pero pudiste haberte detenido Stark" Dijo Wanda, también molesta y resentida. La memoria de la muerte de sus padres corría por su cabeza.

"No voy a discutir con ustedes sobre algo que no entenderían" Murmuro Tony y los ignoro.

 **La imagen mostro una hielera con varias copas y botellas de whisky mientras Tony agarraba una. "Les voy a incluir una de estos en la compra de 500 millones o más" Levanto su copa. "¡Por la paz!" De repente, su teléfono vibro, lo saco de su bolsillo y contesto. Era un video llamado de Obadiah.**

 **"Tony" Dijo Stane en la pantalla.**

 **"¡Obi! ¿Qué haces despierto?" Lo saludo Tony algo feliz de ver al hombre.**

 **"No podía dormir sin saber cómo te fue ¿Cómo te fue?"**

Rhodey, viendo la llamada que tenía su amigo en la película, ahora podía notar la doble intención de Stane por querer asesinar a su mejor amigo en ese tiempo. Por el tono de voz que uso sabía que el hombre planeaba algo. Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido hace siete años, Tony no hubiera estado en esa cueva por tres meses, pero también si él hubiera sabido, él no se hubiera convertido en Iron Man y posiblemente los vengadores no estuvieran aquí viendo esta película. Por alguna razón las cosas pasaron.

 **"Estuvo excelente, la navidad llegara antes" Dijo Tony mientras se acercaba al Humvee en el que regresaría a la base.**

 **"¡Bien! Así se hace muchacho, nos vemos mañana ¿sí?" Se despidió Stane. Mientras tanto, un soldado le abrió la puerta al genio y este se subía al auto.**

 **"¿Por qué no te pusiste la pijama que te di?"**

 **"Buenas noches Tony" Tony colgó el teléfono, el soldado cerró la puerta y Rhodey se acercó a la ventana llamando a su amigo.**

 **"¡Hey, Tony!"**

 **"Perdón, este va a las fiesta, los aguafiestas van a atrás" Bromeo.**

 **"Así se hace" Lo felicito su amigo.**

 **"Te veo en la base"**

Tony cerró los ojos, sabía lo que venía y no quería volver a vivirlo de nuevo, o por lo menos sentir que estaba pasando de nuevo. No quería que ninguno de los presentes aquí lo vieran teniendo un ataque de pánico o flashback, iban a burlarse de él y verlo como alguien débil. Así que se centró en las cosas que tenía pendientes, tenía que bloquear el sonido de la pantalla para no explotar.

Coulson y Bruce se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer y compartieron miradas comprensivas. Bruce asintió en un acuerdo silencioso y coloco una mano en el hombro del genio sin que los demás lo notaran.

"Tony ¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto a su amigo, este asintió sin abrir los ojos. Su respiración comenzó a volverse agitada.

 **La cámara volvió a mostrar una pequeña parte del inicio con Black in Black sonando en los altavoces hasta que uno de los Humvee exploto.**

Tony se sobresaltó al escuchar la explosión de la pantalla. Aun no se atrevía a abrir los ojos pero conocía muy bien lo que estaba pasando en película, el había estado ahí como víctima. Pero a pesar de que sabía que eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo, las viejas heridas comenzaron a sangrar como lo habían hecho en aquel tiempo.

Aun no dispuesto a caer en un ataque de pánico, se sujetó de su asiento como si fuera su vida. Estaba seguro de que si hacía más presión con sus manos, posiblemente dejaría marca en el reposa brazos. Nada de eso lo importaba mientras nadie, excepto Bruce, se dieran cuenta de que estaba a punto de tener un flashback.

Todo eso se fue a la mierda como escucho sus propios gritos de la operación cuando le pusieron la batería de coche.

 **La imagen era inestable, parpadeando a negro mientras mostraban a Tony inconsciente con el pecho sangrando, varios hombres gritando en varios idiomas y trabajando histéricamente. Entonces comenzaron a oírse gritos de agonía y aparecieron imágenes de Tony Stark retorciéndose de dolor mientras jugaban al doctor en su pecho. Se mostró como un círculo metálico se le fue colocado en este.**

Los vengadores, Fury, Rhodey y Coulson, todos estaban sujetados a sus asientos con fuerza. Los gritos de su compañero en la pantalla eran aterradores, lo que los aterro más fue cuando se escucharon como si estuvieran ahí. Eran gritos que congelaban la sangre a cualquiera, incluso Natasha observaba aterrada lo que sucedía en la pantalla.

Todos sabían que Tony había adquirido el reactor arc en Afganistán, pero no tenían ni idea por lo que había tenido que pasar el genio, jamas se les había dicho que había pasado por una cirugía clandestina sin una dosis de anestesia, y verlo al menos en imágenes… era…

"¡Tony!" Escucharon gritar a Bruce, la película se pauso justo cuando pusieron un trapo mojado con cloroformo en la boca de Tony de la película y cayo inconsciente. Todos miraron en dirección del científico para encontrarse con una de las peores situaciones que había tenido hasta ahora.

* * *

 **Tony PDV**

Podía sentir las manos de Yinsen jugando en mi pecho, mis costillas siendo abiertas para colocar el electro imán. Era como volver a la cueva una segunda vez. El dolor, la agonía, todo lo sentía de nuevo.

Ya no se si esto es real o no, lo único que quiero es que se detenga, que me dejen morir de una vez.

"¡No por favor!" Suplique, podía escuchar sus gritos histéricos mientras me abrían vivo. "¡Yinsen, detenlos, por favor! ¡Por favor, duele! ¡Alto, por favor!" Duele demasiado, por favor deténgase y déjenme morir en paz.

"¡Yinsen, detente!" Mi pecho ardió en llamas, todo mi cuerpo lo hacía y no podía hacer nada, nadie se detenía y todos estaban gritando.

"Por favor, por favor déjenme morir, por favor" Suplicaba pero parecía que nadie me escuchaba. "Por favor, déjenme morir, por favor" Entonces, después de suplicar demasiado, llego la oscuridad y me deje envolver por ella. Solo quiero que desaparezca el dolor.

* * *

 **Que tengan un lindo dia y si en su pais ya es de noche, buenas noche y que no se los coman las pulgas y las garrapatas X3**

 **StarkSkywalker15**


	5. Reactor Arc

**¡Santo cielo! Son las 4:11 am aquí en mi ciudad y yo escribiendo cuando debería estar dormida. Pero no importa, aquí esta su nuevo capitulo que muchos me pedían. Y lo siento por no haberlo subido antes pero es que la escuela me ha tenido atrapada con tareas proyectos, exámenes (¡Ugh! Acabo de recordar que el lunes tengo examen final de matemáticas) y el fin de curso ¡Yay! Ademas de que estoy así de graduarme de la preparatoria y pronto entrare a Universidad. Que gracias a la carrera que he decidió estudiar, sera muy probable que después de un tiempo vean que haga como un tipo cómic de estas historias o una pequeña caricatura y toda la cosa.**

 **Yep, así es, me voy a dedicar a la animación y el dibujo de cómics.**

 **Bueno, regresando al tema. Espero disfruten de su lectura porque este me tomo demasiado tiempo en terminar de escribirlo. Ya tenia una parte desde hace casi (¿Desde hace cuanto no actualizo?), bueno, desde la ultima vez que actualice. Y hoy me decidí a terminarlo hace como cinco horas.**

 **Creo que ya me extendí demasiado, disfruten el capitulo y buenas noches o buenos días depende de donde sean.**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionado aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y sus asociados.**

* * *

 ** _La imagen era inestable, parpadeando a negro mientras mostraban a Tony inconsciente con el pecho sangrando, varios hombres gritando en varios idiomas y trabajando histéricamente. Entonces comenzaron a oírse gritos de agonía y aparecieron imágenes de Tony Stark retorciéndose de dolor mientras jugaban al doctor en su pecho._**

 _"¡Tony!" Escucharon gritar a Bruce, todos miraron en dirección del científico para encontrarse con una de las peores situaciones que había tenido hasta ahora._

* * *

Podía sentir sus sucias manos jugando en su pecho, o lo que quedaba de él. Ahora mismo estaba siendo partido en pedazos, una y otra vez. Como si no les bastara con sus gritos.

El olor a sangre entraba por su nariz como una víbora al morder e inyectarte su veneno. Era su propia sangre. Quería vomitar pero todo se sentía en llamas. Su cuerpo se sentía en llamas, como si hubieran decidido meterlo en uno de esos hornos industriales. Podía sentir como lo abrían poco a poco y jugaban en el interior de su pecho, podía sentir sus manos dentro de él, arrancando sus costillas como unas simples ramas.

También escuchaba sus gritos erráticos, gritando en diferentes idiomas que inundaban sus oídos pero también estaban sus gritos de agonía… pero se oían tan lejos, como un viejo recuerdo jugando en su mente…

"Déjenme morir por favor" Le suplicaba a las voces, pero no lo escuchaban, ellos seguían gritando en un idioma que no podía entender, tocando su pecho como si fuera el tablero del juego de mesa Operando.

"¡Tony!" Estas personas sabían su nombre, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería ahora es que acabaran con su miseria, que dejaran de abrirlo como una envoltura de papel, porque el dolor era demasiado y aire se iba de sus pulmones…

"¡Tony!"

"Déjenme morir" Suplico. Las manos dejaron de tocarlo, pero el olor a su propia sangre y el dolor sofocante seguían ahí.

"¡Stark!" Se volvieron más insistentes, pero esta vez reconocía el idioma.

"Tony ¿me escuchas?" Esa voz… esa voz era Bruce Banner ¿Cómo es que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? "¡¿Tony?!"

"Stark, escúchame, tienes que calmarte" Otra voz le hablo... se oía idéntica a Barton ¿Cómo podía calmarse si hace unos momentos estaban jugando con su pecho, desangrándose poco a poco? "Sta—Tony, necesitas calmarte"

Espera…

"¿C-como…?" ¿Cómo es que los dos estaban aquí?

"No estás ahí Tony, estas a salvo, estas con los vengadores y no en esa cueva" Eso no era verdad, él estaba en una cueva en Afganistán, no con los vengadores.

"No"

"Sé que no me crees, por eso necesito que abras tu ojos, necesito que regreses a nosotros" ¿Abrir sus ojos?... Oh, eso explicaba por que todo era oscuridad.

"Eso es, lo estás haciendo muy bien Tony" Lentamente abrió sus ojos y su alrededor se hizo más claro y recordó donde estaba. Estaba en esa estúpida sala viendo una película que supuestamente sabe todo sobre cómo se convirtió en Iron Man, y no en esa estúpida cueva en Afganistán.

¡Mierda!

Clint y Bruce estaban al frente de él y ambos tenían miradas preocupadas pero también podía sentir las miradas de los demás. Lo veían de otra forma, pero no había lastima en sus ojos, ni siquiera una pizca de preocupación—y si lo había era mínima— y era como si desearan verlo de esta forma, como si supieran que este era su castigo por todo el daño que había hecho. Y dolía aún más porque sabía que tenían razón, que estaban en lo correcto al pensar que este era su castigo. Pueden llamarlo narcisista pero la verdad, es todo lo contrario, probablemente se odia más a el mismo que las personas a su alrededor.

"Tony" Probablemente Bruce capto algo de lo que estaba pensando que hizo de desviar su atención hacia él y Clint. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Ya terminaste de hacer tu teatrito Stark? Por qué algunos de nosotros queremos largarnos de aquí para regresar al mundo real y hacer cosas más importantes que ver esta estúpida película" Esto golpeo un nervio de Bruce pero Clint lo detuvo de decir algo diciéndole que ahora no era el momento meneando la cabeza.

Sin decir nada, los dos ayudaron a levantar a Tony del suelo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que había terminado en una de las esquinas de la habitación. "Uhm… yo hm prefiero quedarme aquí" Intercambiando miradas entre ellos y después con Coulson que había aparecido con una botella de agua— ¡¿De dónde había sacado la botella?! ¡No había nada de donde conseguirla!—, decidieron que por ahora sería buena opción considerando la actitud de los demás vengadores y la sobre carga emocional del genio. Así que lo dejaron sentarse de nuevo en su esquina y sin siquiera decir otra palabra.

Clint le dio otra mirada de preocupación y algo de tristeza a Coulson, parecía ser que eran los único en poder ver que las máscaras del gran Tony Stark se estaban desmoronando. Y si lo otros lo hicieron parece que no les importaba.

Esto ya no era el equipo que una vez fueron, ya no eran una familia, eran solo un grupo de desconocidos que buscaban destrozarse unos a otros. Ya no eran los vengadores.

"¿Están felices ahora?" Las palabras salieron de la boca del arquero sin darse cuenta. "¿Esto es lo que querían ver? ¿O acoso esto no es suficiente?"

"¡Por dios! ¿Podrías dejar de defenderlo si quiera un minuto? Él es un adulto Barton, se puede defender solo" Exclamo Steve y Clint quedo aturdido. Exacto, ya los vengadores ya no significaban nada.

"¡Sé que es un adulto pero ustedes no le dan la oportunidad de defenderse!" Y lo siguiente que dijo sabía que se arrepentiría en algún momento pero realmente quería decirlo. "¿Sabes? Para alguien que desde niño ha luchado y odiado a los bravucones, te estas comportando como uno Rogers" No debía de haberlo dicho porque también recibió un golpe en el rostro, pero no tardo en reaccionar y le regreso el golpe al soldado. Luego se lanzó sobre él y ambos se revolcaron en el suelo tratando de golpearse el uno al otro.

"¡Eres un desagradecido!" Grito colérico Clint. "¡Él nos dio un hogar, una cama y un lugar en donde no tenemos que preocuparnos porque vengan a matarnos mientras dormimos!" Bueno, el jamas ha querido que alguien viera su lado sentimental pero antes de todo el debacle de Ultron, antes de esta estúpida película, todos ellos eran su familia, sus amigos. Y ahora, esa familia estaba dividida y los únicos que quedaban eran Bruce, Tony, Phil y el. Así que defendería a su pequeña familia. Se puso encima de Rogers, golpeando su 'perfecto' rostro con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Y creo, si mas no recuerdo, el hizo lo mismo con ustedes!— Barton— ¡¿Quién crees que pago por esos cheques del hospital después de cada misión?!—Barton, olvídalo— ¡¿quién fue quien nos dio el armamento necesario para hacer nuestro trabajo?! ¡¿Quién fue quien—No es necesario que…— salvo a todo Nueva York entrando a un agujero de gusano sabiendo que no había forma de regresar?!" Hizo una pausa dramática. "¡Y si no sabes de quien estoy hablando, entonces mucho menos sabrás agradecer esa grandiosa amistad, una que muy pocos han logrado ganársela!"

"Barton ya basta" Gritaron Bruce y Tony al mismo tiempo. Se detuvo, su puño a unos centímetros del rostro del súper soldado. No se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo, si no aprendían con palabras la gran persona que era Tony, entonces se los metería a golpes en la cabeza. Tony se quedó sin palabras nunca nadie lo había defendido así, ni siquiera Rhodey.

"Así que escúchenme muy bien, si vuelvo a oír una palabra suya sobre Tony… voy a darte una lección más fea que esta" Se quitó de encima de Steve y les dio una mirada asesina a los otros que decían ser sus amigos.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" Dijo Steve también levantándose del suelo. Su rostro estaba manchado casi por completo de su propia sangre y muy pronto aparecerían los moretones. "Porque golpeas como una niña" Clint casi vuelve a lanzarse sobre el Capitán pero Coulson lo detuvo.

"Entonces dime porque no te lo pudiste quitar de encima. Así que la niña es otra, Rogers" Defendió Tony a su amigo.

"Mira quien lo dice, tu ni serias capaz de atreverte a hacer algo parecido. Tú eres un canalla Stark, usas a los demás para hac—" Todos se congelaron, nunca esperaron ver al genio golpear al gran Capitán América.

"Por favor díganme que alguien lo grabo" Murmuro Pietro estupefacto.

"Perdón, no te escuche ¿Qué decías?" Se burló Tony y Clint, Coulson y Bruce no evitaron sonreír antes el rostro sorprendido de Steve. Rhodey también sonrió pero oculto su sonrisa para no poner más furioso al bando del Cap.

Y antes de que esos dos comenzaran a matarse entre sí, Coulson se interpuso entre ellos y los separo. Y aprovecho la oportunidad para darle una mirada de decepción a su héroe. "Creo que sería mejor si regresamos a ver la película. Nadie volvió a decir una palabra y en silencio regresaron a sus asientos.

 **La cámara fue haciendo un acercamiento hacia un Tony Stark inconsciente. Ya no estaba vestido con su elegante traje, en cambio llevaba puesto una vieja chamarra y había un cable conectado a su nariz, y su pecho estaba envuelto en vendajes llenos de mugre y tierra y de él salían otros dos cables más.**

 **Se pudo escuchar un grito desgarrador y Tony se despertó con un suspiro tembloroso. Entonces sintió en tubo que estaba conectado a su nariz. Tosiendo un poco, alza su mano para sacar el tubo que parecía nunca acabar. Se podía oír como el tubo salía lentamente y hizo todo lo posible para no volver a toser, hasta que finalmente logro sacar el tubo arrancándolo de su nariz., junto con la cinta que una vez lo sostuvo.**

"Oh dios… eso fue asqueroso" Exclamo Pietro y todos estaban de acuerdo.

 **Flexionando sus dedos, miro hacia un lado y encontró una taza sucia de metal. Esperando encontrarla llena de agua, extendió su mano temblorosa y congelada hacia ella pero solo logro tirarla al suelo. Su respiración hacía notar lo frio que era el lugar. Tocio un poco y de nuevo miro hacia donde había estado la taza y esta vez se encuentro con un hombre afeitándose en un pequeño espejo colgado en un poste de madera.**

 **Sin prestarle mucha atención, quizo recoger la taza del piso pero de pronto algo lo detuvo y el hombre hablo.**

 **"Yo no haría eso si fuera tu" Volteo atrás de él y por primera vez noto unos cables conectados a una batería de coche. Un poco asustado, comenzó a seguir la dirección de los cables hasta su pecho. Con pánico y gimiendo de dolor dio unos golpes en su pecho y sintió algo metálico antes de comenzar desgarrar las vendas alrededor de su pecho. Su respiración se volvió más agitada con cada segundo hasta que por fin los vendajes revelaron un objeto circular metálico incrustado en su pecho. Había sangre ya seca alrededor y una cicatriz que comenzaba a tomar forma. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por el miedo y el pánico, y estaba tratando de mantener su respiración normal.**

"¡¿Te tenían conectado una batería de coche?! ¡¿Acaso no vieron el óxido que tenía esa cosa?! ¡Eso podría haberte matado!" Grito Bruce con sus ojos verdes mientras que Rhodey, Coulson y Clint tenían una mirada parecida solo que sin en el color verde.

"Bruce cálmate, eso solo fue temporal." Trato de tranquilizar a su amigo pero aun así no parecía del todo contento por ver lo que le habían hecho a su amigo. "Están muertos, le hizo pagar por su error"

"Eso es lo que haces, cada vez que alguien te lastima lo asesinas" Dijo Pietro con voz cortante. "Mejor cuídense, que puede que nosotros estemos en esa lista"

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamo Tony. "¡¿Saben qué?! ¡Mejor olvídenlo y terminemos de ver esta maldita película para no verlos otra vez!"

"El sentimiento es mutuo" Murmuro Steve. Todos se volvieron a ignoran, Bruce se hundió en su asiento ya más tranquilo y continuaron viendo la película.

 **El mismo hombre de antes aparece silbando y moviendo lo que parece ser comida en una cazuela sobre una pequeña fogata, la cámara hace un paneo para ahora mostrar a Tony sentado en el borde del catre, sostenía un espejo roto enfrente de su pecho. Su mirada era de disgusto al ver lo que le habían hecho.**

 **"¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?" Le pregunto al hombre. Tenía anteojos y algunas canas, aunque estaba casi calvo, aún tenía un poco de cabello en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Le dio una mirada al genio y después regreso a su comida.**

 **"¿Te hice? Lo que hice fue salvar tu vida" La vista cambio de nuevo a Tony mirando en el espejo el objeto en su pecho mientras el otro hombre siguió hablando. "Saque toda la metralla posible. Pero queda mucha y se dirige hacia tu tabique arterial"**

Todos los vengadores voltearon a ver a Bruce con miradas confundidas. "En términos simples, su corazón"

Y sorprendentemente, la primera en hacer un comentario al respecto, fue Natasha. "¿Así que, básicamente, el reactor evita que pedazos de metralla lleguen a tu corazón y lo destrocen?" Dijo levantando una ceja, y aunque Tony estaba 96% seguro que esto ya lo sabía, le asintió.

Nadie dijo nada más, cada uno trataba de procesar lo que acababan de descubrir y todos aquellos que apoyaban al Cap, empezaron a sentir algo de culpa. Pero eso no le hacía olvidar el hecho de que Tony era el responsable de Ultron.

 **"¿Lo quieres ver?" El hombre levanto un bote de cristal sacudiéndolo para hacer sonar su contenido. "Es un souvenir, míralo" Le lanzo el bote a Tony, quien lo atrapo y lo levanto en frente de su rostro para verlo mejor. Lo sostuvo hacia donde la poca luz podía iluminar el interior, pequeños pedazos de metal podían verse rodar por las paredes de cristal. "He visto muchas heridas así en mi aldea. Las llaman la muerte andante, porque les toma una semana en llegar a los órganos vitales"**

 **"¿Esto qué es?" Hablo el genio, obviamente no tenía el humor para tener una pequeña charla.**

 **"Eso es un electro magneto, conectado a una batería de auto, no deja que los fragmentos lleguen a tu corazón ¿Hm?" Le dio una débil y falsa sonrisa, antes de regresar a su comida.**

 **Tony sin prestarle atención cerró el cierre de su chamarra, volteando a ver una cámara de seguridad en la esquina más cercana. Captando su mirada, el hombre intenta animar el ambiente con un poco de humor.**

 **"Eso es, sonríe. Sabes que nos conocimos, en una conferencia técnica en Berna"**

 **"Ya no me acuerdo"**

 **"No me sorprende. Sí yo hubiera estado tan ebrio, no me hubiera parado de ningún modo, y mucho menos dar una conferencia sobre circuitos integrados"**

 **"¿Dónde estamos?" Dice Tony inmediatamente pero antes de que el hombre le pudiera contestar hubo un sonido desde la puerta. Una pequeña ventanilla se abrió y un hombre comienza a gritar.**

"Genial, aquí vamos con la diversión" Balbuceo Tony para sí mismo pasándose una mano por el pelo.

 **"¡Quiero que te pares, que te pares!" Le exigió a Tony quien estaba completamente confundido, y lo tomo por el brazo ayudándolo a levantarse. "Haz lo que haga yo" Le ordeno mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. La puerta comenzó a abrirse y estaban parados uno al lado del otro. "Levanta las manos"**

 **La puerta se abrió y un grupo de hombres entro a la habitación, todos sosteniendo armas y apuntándolas hacia sus prisioneros. Tony les da una mirada confundida antes de murmurarle al hombre al lado suyo, "Esas son mis armas ¿Cómo las consiguieron?"**

"¿Tenían tu armas y ni siquiera lo sabias?" Exclamo Steve viendo la pantalla y luego cambiando su mirada hacia el mismo Tony. Este solo se hundió en su asiento, no sintiéndose de humor en excusarse por qué esos hombres habían obtenido sus armas.

 **"¡¿No me entendiste bien?! ¡Tú haz lo que yo hago!" El hombre le exigió de regreso. Tony le dio miradas asesinas a sus captores.**

 **El líder entro, era un hombre alto con barba de color negro, una hoja de papel enrollada en su mano. El hombre comenzó a hablar en un idioma diferente, y cuando termino de hacerlo, asintió al hombre al lado de Tony como una indicación para que tradujera por él.**

 **"Dijo 'Bienvenido Tony Stark, el asesino en masa más famoso en la historia de América. Es un honor'" El líder continuo hablando, y el hombre tradujo otra vez, "Quiere que construyas un misil, el misil Jericó que presentaste" Su captor les entrego una foto, y el hombre al lado de Tony la toma y la extiende para que la vea. "Este"**

 **Tony miro al líder directamente a los ojos después de ver la foto, y sin rechistar dijo "Me reusó"**

"¡No, eres un idiota! ¡¿Por qué les dijiste eso?!" Grito Clint haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran en su asiento.

 **La escena cambia de inmediato y muestra la cabeza de Tony bajo el agua, luchando y gritando por aire. Cuando por fin, lo sacan tomándolo por el pelo, jadea tratando de regresar el aire a sus pulmones y escupe el agua de su boca. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de recuperar el aliento, lo vuelven a sumergir, esta vez los cables expuestos de su pecho tocan el agua y empiezan a darle toques mientras lucha por salir del agua. La pantalla parpadeo y se vio el pecho de Tony con el electroimán, al mismo tiempo que se escuchó a una mujer gritar su nombre.**

 **Lo volvieron a sacar, esta vez sacudiéndose y peleando con sus captores mientras estos lo tomaban por el pelo.**

Nadie dijo nada, no tenían el valor ahora para decirle algo al genio. En cambio, Tony se hundió en su asiento sintiendo la mirada de los demás. No le importaba si era de preocupación, lastima o cualquiera otra cosa, solo quería salir de ahí de inmediato pero lamentablemente estaría atrapado ahí hasta que acabara la película.

 _"Como desearía que Hulk me tragara ahora mismo"_ Pensó para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto Natasha, a pesar de que seguía molesta con Stark por todo lo que había pasado últimamente. Le dio una mirada de compresión, sabía que el no podía verla, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo. Talvez Clint tenga razón, están siendo demasiado duros con él. Y ya podía imaginarse, probablemente, lo que estaba pensando Stark ahora.

Él estaba viviendo de nuevo las mismas experiencias traumáticas que había pasado en Afganistán. De las cuales nadie tenía idea hasta ahora. Y ahora entendía porque nunca se las conto a nadie.

 **La toma cambio y ahora la cabeza de Tony estaba cubierta por un saco de manta viejo mientras era llevado por la fuerza a través de la cueva hasta llegar al exterior. Al removerle la bolsa, parpadeo un poco tratando de ajustar sus ojos a la brillante luz de dia. Después un hombre lo empujó hacia adelante, y agarro con más fuerza la batería de coche atrayéndola a su pecho. Camino un poco desorientado, tomando nota de su alrededor mientras se acercaba al líder, y se da cuenta que todas las cajas tenían el logo de 'Stark Industries'.**

 **El líder vuelve hablar y el hombre de nuevo lo traduce. "Quiere tu opinión Tony"**

 **El billonario observa a su captor y le responde, voz cruda y ronca. "Que tienen muchas de mis armas, eso opino" El hombre tradujo su respuesta al líder y este vuelve a hablar.**

 **"Dice que, tiene todo lo necesario para construir el misil Jericó" EL hombre tradujo de nuevo. "Quiere que le des una lista de materiales. Dice que, que tienes que hacer el trabajo de inmediato y al terminar, te va a liberar"**

 **Tony extendió y estrecho su mano con el líder, dándole una sonrisa falsa. "No lo hará"**

 **"No, no lo hará" El hombre le confirma.**

"No lo hará" Natasha vuelve a afirmar lo que dijo el hombre, todos la voltearon a ver y ella solo se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué? No lo harán"

 **Al fondo, la cámara hace una toma hacia un hombre moreno, calvo y jugando son su anillo de pie al borde de una roca, rodeado de hombres, supervisando todo.**

 **La escena cambia de nuevo, y los dos prisioneros están de nuevo en la cueva, acurrucados alrededor de una fogata. Tony está observando las llamas, tenía puesto un gorro de invierno, un par de guantes y un abrigo; que era muy diferente a lo que usualmente usaría, haciéndolo parecer más a un vagabundo que a un billonario.**

 **"Estoy seguro de que te están buscando Stark. No te van a encontrar en estas montañas" El hombre toma asiento junto a Tony antes de continuar. "Escucha, eso que viste, es tu legado Stark. El trabajo de tu vida está en manos de esos matones. ¿Asi quieres que te recuerden? ¿Es el último acto de rebeldía del gran Tony Stark? ¿O vas hacer algo para evitarlo?"**

 **"¿Para qué hacer algo? Si van a matarme, igual a ti, y si me dejan vivir moriré en una semana" LA voz del genio era tranquila, casi sin esperanza.**

 **"Entonces, es una semana importante para ti ¿No es así?" La cámara solo se enfoca en Tony mientras algo en su mente hace que su rostro depresivo se ilumine con algo que probablemente era una gran idea.**

 **La imagen cambio, había hombres cargando armas y herramientas por todo el lugar, la cámara hace un recorrido, revelando a Tony gritando órdenes y el hombre a su lado las traducía. "Aquí voy a trabajar, necesito mucha luz. Levanten esto. Quiero soldadoras, no importa si son de acetileno o de propano. Quiero una fundidora. Quiero cascos. Quiero unas gafas y un recipiente de hierro. Quiero dos estuches de herramientas de precisión.**

"¡¿En serio vas a construirlo?!" Le grito Steve al genio.

"¿Que? ¡No, claro que no! Solo mira, estrellitas. No soy un idiota." Tony le respondió, un poco más amigable que antes.

 **La cámara muestra un misil de Stark Industries, con Tony trabajando con punta. "¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?"**

 **"Muchos, pero parece que en este lugar no bastan" Tony le dio una media sonrisa y el hombre continuo. "Hablan árabe, urdu, darii, pashto, mongol, farsi, ruso"**

 **Tony saca algo del misil antes de responderle. "¿Quiénes son ellos?"**

 **"Señor, son su clientes más fieles. Se hacen llamar los diez anillos"**

 **Hay un pequeño momento en el que se muestra la vista de una cámara de seguridad, y después cambia a los hombres que los tenían presos observando su progreso en una pantalla de televisión, antes de regresar a Tony.**

 **"Seriamos más productivos si me incluyes en el proceso de planeación" Dijo el doctor, sentándose en cuclillas junto al ocupado billonario.**

 **"Si" Tony comienza a golpear la punta del misil con su antebrazo, demostrando una considerable cantidad de fuerza, provocando que el extremo se desprenda. Metio su mano dentro del misil y saco algo, colocándolo en la mesa y tomo algo pequeño de el con unas pinzas. "Okay, esto no sirve" Agarro el trozo de metal y lo arrojo por encima de su hombro.**

 **Tony sostenia una pequeña pieza de metal y la levanto hacia la luz con las pinzas. "Es paladio, 0.15 gramos. Necesito al menos 1.6, asi que desarma los otros"**

 **La imagen cambio otra vez, ahora había un tazon lleno de algo que parecía ser arena roja, el billonario la agarra con ambas manos y la pone en una taza. Luego se muestra una taza de fundición siendo sacada del fuego por el otro hombre, Tony detrás de el sosteniendo la batería de coche sobre su hombro.**

 **"Cuidado. Cuidado, solo tenemos una oportunidad" Advirtio.**

 **"Relajate, mis mano son firmes. ¿Por qué crees que sigues con vida, eh?**

 **Caminaron hacia la mesa, Tony coloco la batería sobre ella. Se recargaron y el doctor comenzó a vaciar el líquido de la taza en un molde cuando Tony hablo. "¿Y tu nombre es?**

 **"Me llamo Yinsen"**

 **"Yinsen. Es un placer"**

 **"Gracias, igualmente"**

"Así que él es Yinsen" Le murmuro Rhodey a su amigo.

 **La música de fondo subió de volumen mientras la cámara muestra a Tony poniendo un anillo de metal del molde, sosteniéndolo con cuidado y lo coloco en otro disco de metal, antes de que la vista cambiara y el billonario se mostrara soldando unas piezas de metal y cables. La música hacia que se hiciera entender la concentración y el esfuerzo del genio. Lo siguiente en mostrarse es Tony girando una manija, su creación de antes comienza a brillar en un azul familiar.**

"Por favor dime que no—" Empieza a decir Bruce pero es cortado por Tony.

"Yep"

"¿En una cueva?"

"Yep" Asintió con la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo vio como Fury tenía una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro.

 **Yinsen se acercó y se recargo en la mesa, observando con asombro al objeto brillante en la mesa. "Oye, eso no parece un misil Jericó"**

 **"No es misil, es la miniatura de un reactor arc. Tengo uno mucho más grande que alimenta mi fabrica" Explico, dando unos golpecitos en la mesa junto al reactor, "Esto alejara los fragmentos de mi corazón"**

 **"¿Y cuánto es lo que genera?"**

 **"Si no me equivoco, y nunca lo hago, tres giga joules por segundo"**

 **"Esa energía te va a durar para 50 vidas"**

 **"Si, o algo más grande por 15 minutos"**

"Si estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo, un eras un maldito desquiciado, Stark" Fury le sonrió al genio, quien no pudo evitar sonreír y encogerse de hombros.

"No entiendo…" Dijo Thor mirando entre los dos hombres, pero ninguno le dio una explicación. Asi que solo tuvo que seguir mirando la película, aun con la duda rondando su cabeza.

 **El billonario puso unos papeles bajo una lámpara. Yinsen comenzó a ver los garabatos que tenían algunos antes de regresarlos a la pila de papeles.**

 **"Con esto saldremos de aquí" Dijo Tony, señalando lo papeles.**

 **"¿Qué es esto?"**

 **"Estira el plano y ve" Se inclinó un poco y aliso los papeles, revelando lo que solo parecía ser una armadura.**

 **"Esto es, impresionante.**

"Oh, ya no importa" Se rió Thor y le dio una sonrisa al genio. "Eres un maldito desquiciado Stark"

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, así que déjenme en sus comentarios lo que piensan. Aprovechando ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea para la secuela de The Hacker? Es que no se me ocurre una, bueno, ya se me ocurrió una pero la trama se me oye muy repetitiva. Así que me gustaría saber que es lo que quieren para la secuela.**

 **Déjenme** **sus ideas en los comentarios.**

 **StarkSkywalker15**


	6. No malgastes tu vida

**La cámara muestra las nevadas montañas que rodiaban la cueva, había varios hombres alrededor de una fogata para calentarse y luego la vista se cambió al cuarto de vigilancia, donde en una pantalla se muestra a Tony acostado en un catre con Yinsen parado al lado suyo. Momentos después el genio se levantó, su pecho ahora brillaba con una clara luz azul, parecía ser más grande de lo que era gracias a las cámaras. Dio unos pasos adelantes y los dos hombres comparten una sacudida de manos que podría pasar casi como choca eso cinco.**

 **Unos dados son lanzados en un juego de mesa de madera, los dos hombres usaban unos tornillos de plata como fichas.**

" **Buen tiro, buen tiro." Yinsen felicito al millonario y tomo los dados.**

" **No me has dicho de dónde eres," Dijo Tony indiferente.**

" **de un pueblito que se llama Gulmira. Hoy en dia es un lugar hermoso."**

" **¿Tienes familia?"**

" **Si, ire a verlos cuando salga de aquí. Dijo Yinsen levantando la mirada del tablero para mirar al millonario, "¿Y tu Stark?"**

 **Los dos hicieron contacto visual por un pequeño momento antes de que el genio bajara la mirada, tomando su turno en el juego antes de levantar la mirada de nuevo. Se encogió de hombros y respondió con una mueca en sus labios, "No."**

" **Entonces eres un hombre que lo tiene todo, y nada."**

Todos en la sala se sintieron algo incomodos con la respuesta del genio. Steve trato de no voltear a ver al genio, al igual que el resto. Clint solo se limitó ponerle su mano sobre su hombro pero el genio lo rechazo. No necesitaba su compasión.

Ahora que lo piensa, era mejor aquellos días antes de Afganistán.

 **El líder del inicio camino hacia la puerta, abrió la pequeña escotilla en silencio y mirando en su interior. Satisfecho con verlos trabajar, asintió en aprobación y se dio la vuelta.**

 **De repente, empezó a escucharse música por los altavoces, y la cámara hizo un paneo sobre una mesa llena de suministros, algunas partes de armadura improvisadas y algunas herramientas forjadas a partir de chatarra. Podían verse algunas chispas salir volando desde donde Tony estaba usando un soplete. Cuando lo apaga, levanto los googles de sus ojos.**

 **Sus captores vuelven aparecer mirando por los televisores, sujetando la imagen del Jericó y discutiendo en diferentes idiomas mientras comparaban el proceso de la pantalla.**

" **No se parece en nada a la foto," Se quejó uno.**

" **Quiza lo modifico," Otro hombre sugirió.**

" **La cola está mal," El primer hombre sostuvo.**

" **Esta al revés." Otro razono.**

"Idiotas." Murmuro Tony. Y por primera vez los demás se rieron de su comentario.

 **El hombre calvo de antes volvió a aparecer, aun jugando con su anillo mientras miraba el monitor, su rostro se torció haciendo una mueca al hacerlo. Tony podía ser visto moviendo la pierna con una pierna de metal y cables.**

"Oh talvez no." Tony se corrigió así mismo hundiéndose en su asiento. Detrás suyo, Steve no pudo evitar sonreír pero trato de ocultarlo cubriendo se la boca.

"¿Sabía que tarde o temprano te descubrirían?" Dijo Steve cruzándose de brazos.

"Claro que lo sabía," Le respondió Tony como si ninguna pelea hubiera pasado entre ambos. "Pero no tenía muchas opciones. Y sabía desde un inicio que esto tipos eran unos completos idiotas como para darse cuenta la primera vez." Se encogió de hombros y el soldado se quedó pensativo.

"Solo digo que deberías haber tenido más cuidado."

 **La escotilla en la puerta se abrió otra vez y varios hombres armados entraron. Tony apago su soplete y se enderezo, ambos él y Yinsen de inmediato levantaron sus brazos sobre sus cabezas.**

 **Raza, el líder, entro, mirando a los dos hombres, "Relájate."**

 **Los dos bajaron sus brazos algo nerviosos y el líder camino hacia Tony, tirando del cuello de la camisa hacia abajo para poder ver el reactor arc. "La flecha y el arco fueron la epitome de la tecnología militar."**

"Vez Natasha, yo no soy el único." Se burló Clint volteándose en su asiento para ver a la asesina pero la mujer tenía una mirada que lo hizo retractarse. "Bien, me callo"

Natasha sonrió, "Buen chico."

"Aun así el arco es mejor." Balbuceo Clint entre dientes.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada"

" **Le permitieron al gran Genghis Khan gobernar del Pacifico a Ucrania. Un imperio dos veces más grande que el de Alejandro Magno, y cuatro veces más grande que el Imperio Romano." Agarro los papeles que tenían el diseño de la armadura y los estudio por un momento.**

 **Tony le dio una mirada nerviosa a Yinsen, quien solo le dijo con un gesto que se calmara mientras Raza seguía, "Pero hoy, aquel que posea la nueva arma de Stark, gobernara esta tierra. Y pronto será, mi turno." Miro al millonario por un momento antes de dirigirse a Yinsen en otro leguaje, "¿Por qué me fallaste?"**

" **Estamos trabajando. Diligentemente." Respondió Yinsen.**

" **Te perdone la vida, ¿Y así me pagas?" Pregunto Raza, acercándose al doctor.**

" **Es muy complejo. Se está esforzando."**

 **El genio parecía algo inquieto; claramente no le agradaba no poder entender que es lo que estaba pasando.**

" **¡De rodillas!" Ordeno Raza, un hombre se acercó, agarro a Yinsen del brazo y lo forzó a hincarse sobre sus rodillas. Camino hacia el fuego recogiendo las pinzas y tomo un carbón caliente, "¿Crees que soy tonto?"**

" **Te voy a sacar la verdad."**

" **Los dos estamos trabajando."**

" **Abre la boca," Dijo, sujetando con las pinzas el carbón caliente.**

" **¿Qué quiere?" Pregunto Tony, aun de pie son poder hacer nada en el otro lado de la habitación.**

 **Ignorandolo, Raza agarro la cabeza de Yinsen, sosteniendo las pinzas enfrente de su boca, "¿Crees que soy tonto?"**

"Si." Dijo Tony

" **¿Qué sucede? Dime la verdad."**

" **Está haciendo su Jericó," Suplico Yinsen.**

" **Dime la verdad."**

" **¡Está haciendo su Jericó!"**

" **¡Dime la verdad!"**

 **Tony dio unos pasos adelante en un momento de valentía, obviamente arto de la situación, "¿Qué quiere, una fecha de entrega?" Pregunto, levantando sus manos en forma de conciliación cuando todas las armas de la habitación le apuntaron, seguido de una serie de gritos. Raza volteo a ver al millonario, que dudo un poco antes de hablar, "Lo necesito, es buen asistente."**

 **Raza dejo caer el carbón en frente del rostro de Yinsen, sin apartar su mirada de Stark, "Tienen hasta mañana, quiero ensamblado mi misil." Amenazo, lanzando las pinzas sin cuidado a través del cuarto.**

 **La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y se podía ver a Tony martillar una pieza de metal, el brillo del reactor arc era visible a través de su camiseta sin mangas. Continúo golpeando el metal en su lugar, con cada golpe haciendo un fuerte 'clang'. Estaba sucio y bañado en sudor por el duro trabajo y el calor de fuego que estaba cerca, pero el continuaba sin importarle.**

"Solo por curiosidad," Empezó Rhodey viendo lo sucio que se veía su amigo. "¿Cuántos días llevabas sin ducharte?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí?" Tony regreso la pregunta.

"Tres meses." Le respondió Coulson, algo desinteresado. El genio lo voltio a ver con una mirada incrédula. _"Pensé que habían sido más."_

"Esa es tu respuesta, Honey Bear."

Rhodey y los demás estaban a punto de protestar, cuando Clint interrumpió en su lugar, "Maldición, Stark. Tienes unos buenos brazos." Todos lo voltearon a ver y él se encogió en su asiento como si tratase de desaparecer. "Solo decía."

"¡Estoy de acuerdo con mi amigo Barton! El hombre de hierro tiene la apariencia de un buen herrero." Resonó la voz de Thor por toda la habitación, su amplia sonrisa extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

Ignorando sus comentarios, Coulson hablo, "Al menos esta vez no es AC/DC como tu música de fondo."

"¿Qué tienes en contra de mi música? AC/DC es lo mejor." Lo miro, fingiendo sentirse ofendido. "Pero debo admitir que el ritmo me gusta, talvez la use como mi propio tema musical."

 **En la pantalla, Tony sujeto el metal con unas pinzas, lo hundió en una cubeta con agua y empezó a salir vapor gracias a la baja temperatura del agua. Cuando la vuelve a sacar, la puso sobre la mesa en frete de Yinsen, donde finalmente se muestra que es una máscara.**

 **La escena cambio y Tony estaba enrollando una cinta blanca en sus manos mientras que Yinsen levantaba la placa del pecho en el fondo. Se puso un chaqueta sucia y unos guantes de goma. Yinsen le ata con una correa una cosa parecida a un collarín alrededor de su cuello, y al momento siguiente le pone la placa del pecho sobre la armadura del genio, el hoyo del frente encaja perfectamente con el reactor arc.**

" **Listo ¿Te puedes mover?" Pregunto Yinsen, ajustando algunas partes de la armadura. "Okay, dilo otra vez."**

" **41 pasos al frente, 16 pasos desde la puerta y a la derecha, 33 pasos y a la derecha."**

 **Raza se acercó a los monitores de seguridad, inclinándose hacia adelante para inspeccionarlos, "¿Dónde esta Stark?" Le pregunto a uno de sus hombres.**

" **Estaba aquí hace un momento…"**

" **¡Ve a buscarlo!" Ordeno, acercándose más a la pantalla, pero solo podía ver una pared que había hecho y Yinsen trabajando detrás de ella.**

 **Los hombres que fueron a buscar a Stark abrieron la pequeña escotilla y gritaron, "¡Yinsen! ¡Yinsen!"**

" **Respóndele, por favor." Siseo Tony mientras Yinsen continuaba preparando la armadura.**

" **¡Es que, está hablando en húngaro! Yo no—"**

" **Pues habla en húngaro." Dijo Tony, sabía que se quedaban sin tiempo.**

" **Okay, ya se-"**

" **¿Sabes qué?"**

 **Yinsen les grito una respuesta a los hombres de la puerta. Uno de ellos le grito de vuelta listo para abrirla. La cámara hace un paneo un poco hacia abajo para revelar un explosivo preparado para explotar si se abría la puerta.**

"Así que para eso eran esos tanques verdes." Dijo Bruce algo sorprendido.

"No entiendo ¿Qué va a pasar?" Pregunto Thor, estaba completamente perdido en la conversación. Aun así, nadie le contesto.

 **Como lo había previsto Tony, los hombres abrieron la puerta y hubo una explosión.**

 **Al ver a la cámara dejar de funcionar, Raza empezó a gritarle a sus hombres, enviando más de ellos corriendo hacia los prisioneros.**

" **¿Funciono?" Le pregunto Tony a Yinsen, quien solo miro sobre el hombro del millonario para ver el daño.**

" **No puede ser. Si funciono."**

" **Es mi negocio."**

"Y parece que es el único." Comento Pietro con un tono cortante. Pero todos lo ignoraron, estaban completamente concentrados en todo lo que pasaba en la pantalla como para seguirle la corriente al chico.

" **Ya voy a terminar."**

" **Deja eso. Inicia la secuencia de arranque." Dijo Tony, y Yinsen se dio la vuelta soltando sus herramientas.**

" **Si."**

" **¡Ya!**

" **¡Dime! ¡Dime!" El doctor se incline sobre una vieja laptop, esperando instrucciones.**

" **F 11. Aparecio una barra de avanze. Ya debio aparecer—"**

" **Si—"**

" **Dime" Tony lo interrumpio, "Dime cuando aparezca."**

" **Ya la vi."**

" **Oprime control 'I'"**

"' **I' Lo tengo."**

"' **I Enter', 'I Enter'. Ahora termina de cerrar."**

 **Lo hombre corrían hacia la habitación, y Yinsen trataba de terminar la armadura frenéticamente. "¿Dónde empiezo?"**

" **Empieza desde arriba." Tony le indico, ignorando los gritos que se estaban acercando.**

" **Ya vienen" Yinsen mira detrás de la armadura.**

" **Solo hazlo ya."**

" **Ya vienen… El doctor repitió, su voz llena de preocupación.**

" **Ve a tu escondite, recuerda los puntos y de que estén libres antes de seguirme."**

 **Yinsen está mirando nervioso la laptop, la barra de avance apenas llegaba a la mitad. "Voy a necesitar tiempo." Afirmo dándose la vuelta, mirando con determinación al millonario, "Tony, voy a comprarte tiempo."**

" **¡Sigue el plan!" Grito Tony mientras Yinsen comenzó a caminar lejos de el, tomo una de las armas de los hombres que habían muerto y disparo al aire, "¡Sigue el plan! ¡Yinsen!"**

Tony intento apartar la mirada de la pantalla, el sonido de las balas resonaba en su cabeza al ver a Yinsen correr hacia su muerte. Podía sentir un ataque de pánico acercarse, estaba seguro de que su piel estaba poniéndose pálida. Pero no dijo nada.

" _Debiste seguir el maldito plan."_ Pensó Tony, tratando de calmarse.

Mientras tanto, todos los vengadores, Fury y Coulson, se inclinaron en sus asientos, ansiosos por ver por primera vez la armadura en acción.

 **Los hombres se iban acercando cada vez más, y corren detrás de una esquina. Hubo un grito y un arma siendo disparada, y pronto estaban regresando por dónde venían, Yinsen persiguiéndolos. Los siguió has una habitación llena de hombres, y se detuvo cuando todos le apuntaron sus armas.**

 **La escena cambia de regreso a la habitación, donde estaba la laptop en una mesa. La barra de avance llego al 100%, y las luces parpadearon unas veces antes de apagarse. Ahora había hombres corriendo por la oscura cueva, hacían el cuarto de los prisioneros. Miraron los cuerpos de sus compañeros antes de entrar nerviosos al cuarto. Un goma se podía ver en la oscuridad, abriendo y cerrando el puño de forma amenazante. Uno de ellos se da la vuelta cuando una brillante luz azul ilumino su rostro. Miro hacia arriba, y la fuente de luz se movió, enviándolo hasta el otro lado de la habitación, los otros hombres dispararon por todo el lugar.**

Thor aplaudió y se levantó, "¡Así se hace, hombre de hierro!"

"¡Thor, cállate!" Gritaron todos en unísono.

 **Los hombres se veían satisfechos pensando que había matado a su objetivo, cuando la luz aparece de nuevo. Hubo más disparos, pero ninguno pudo hacerle frente. Cuando el último hombre callo, la cámara hace un paneo alejándose para revelar la armadura por primera vez.**

"Eso es suficiente prueba para ti, Rogers." Se burló Tony, refiriéndose al comentario del capitán cuando dijo que él no era un genio. Steve se movió en su asiento haciendo un gesto, claramente irritado por el comentario.

"Jodete." Murmuro entre dientes.

"¡Rogers dijo una mala palabra! Jamas pensé que vería este dia." Volvió a burlarse Tony, aunque para todos era obvio que solo lo hacía para calmar sus nervios.

 **Tony comenzó a caminar hacia adelante con la armadura, los hombres en los pasillos le disparaban, sin embargo las balas solo rebotaban en el metal. Un hombre valiente se abalanzo contra él, pero el millonario solo lo hizo a un lado con su brazo, estrellándolo contra un muro de la cueva. Siguió caminando, los hombres de Raza salían corriendo al darse cuenta que no podían hacerle frente. Unos cerraron una puerta, dejando por accidente a un hombre del otro lado con el genio. El golpeo el metal, suplicando que le abrieran la puerta y lo dejaran pasar mientras la armadura se acercaba. Los hombres del otro lado prepararon sus armas escuchando los gritos de su amigo, y luego el silencio. Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta, abollándola, y dieron un paso atrás. Hubo otros tres golpes, y las puertas salieron volando, cayendo encina de uno de los hombres y los demás salieron corriendo por sus vidas.**

 **El genio siguió caminando por la cueva, golpeo a un hombre que venía de una esquina, pero su brazo se atoro en la roca.**

"*coff* Idiota *coff*" Siguió con la burlas Steve.

 **Un hombre valiente se acercó, sosteniendo un pistola en la cabeza de Stark, pero la bala reboto en el metal del casco y regreso al hombre, matándolo. Después de un rato Tony logro zafar su brazo de la roca y continúo su camino. La escena cambio ahora a Raza cargando un lanza misil, y apuntándolo hacia donde sabía que Tony aparecería.**

 **Se podía ver a Yinsen acostado en unos sacos de arroz. Estaba cubierto en su sangre y heridas de bala, y volteo a un lado cuando la armadura finalmente apareció en la entrada.**

Tony aparto su mirada de la pantalla, era doloroso volver a ver a Yinsen tendido en eso sacos y bañado de su sangre. Debió haberse apurado aquella vez… él debía haber seguido el plan ¡Maldición! Él era un gran hombre y no merecía haber muerto de esa manera, fue el primero en ganarse su confianza en tan solo unos días juntos, y le había salvado la vida a pesar de ser la causa de la muerte de su familia.

Jamas podrá pagarle todo lo que hizo por él. "¿Él está bien?" Pregunto Sam al notar que Stark había apartado su mirada de la película. Tony no le respondió, pero era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

" **¡Yinsen!" Grito el millonario.**

" **¡Cuidado!" El doctor logro gritar a pesar del dolor, al mismo tiempo que Raza disparo.**

 **Tony apenas logró esquivar ser explotado, abrió un pequeño compartimiento en su brazo y disparo su propio misil, haciendo que cayeran varias roca sobre Raza. Una vez que es derrotado, Tony se apresura para estar al lado de Yinsen, quitándole un saco de arroz de encima.**

" **Stark…"**

" **Levántate, hay que irnos." El millonario dijo, levantando la placa frontal de la armadura. Su rostro brillaba con el sudor, su cabello estaba pegado a su frente, pero era claro para todos que sus ojos estaban tristes y llenos de preocupación, "Muévete. Tenemos un plan. Debemos seguirlo."**

" **Este siempre fue el plan, Stark." Yinsen respondió casi como un suspiro, luchando por mantenerse despierto un poco más de tiempo mientras lentamente se desvanecía.**

" **Levántate, vas a ver a tu familia." La voz de Tony parecía casi una súplica, pero el hombre moribundo frente a el no mostraba ninguna intención de moverse.**

" **Mi familia ya no existe. Voy a verlos ahora, Stark."**

 **Tony trago saliva mientras escuchaba a su amigo, casi al borde de soltarse en llanto.**

" **Está bien, está bien. Quiero esto. Lo anhelo."**

 **El hombre en la armadura suspire, tratando de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, "Gracias por salvarme."**

" **Aprovéchalo. No malgastes tu vida." Yinsen dijo en su último aliento, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran una última vez.**

Tony se levantó de golpe de su asiento, estaba enojado, desesperado, ansioso. Solo quería salir de aquí. Se pasó una mano frenéticamente por el pelo y comenzó a caminar en círculos de forma frenética. "¡¿Por qué nunca nadie me escucha?! ¡El solo tenía que seguir el maldito plan!" Grito golpeándose la cabeza varias veces. Comenzó a balbucear cosas para si mismo pero lo demás lo podían escuchar. "¡Debió haberme escuchado. Eran demasiados, debió esperar. ¡MALDITA SEA!"

¿Cuál era el punto de mostrarle esto? ¿Acaso no era suficiente con sus pesadillas?

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, tenían expresiones de preocupación en sus rostros. No sabían que hacer. Entonces comenzó a golpear la pared. Fury, Thor y Steve corrieron a detenerlo antes de que saliera lastimado. Siendo Steve el que llego primero. "Stark, cálmate." El hombre tenía fuerza, más de la que imaginaba, pero no lo soltaría hasta que se calmara. Finalmente, después de un rato lo hizo.

Un incómodo silencio lleno la habitación, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que Tony rompió el silencio, "Hace tiempo me preguntaste que me había mostrado la chica Maximoff." Le dijo a Steve. "Me mostro mi futuro, uno en el que todos ustedes ya no estaban… por mi culpa. Y se suponía que Ultron lo evitaría"


	7. Se acabaron las vacaciones

¡Feliz Navida chico y chicas! ¡El tan esperado NUEVO CAPITULO ya esta aquí! Y lo se, lo se, lo se ¡¿Porque te tardaste tanto?! Una palabra:

UNIVERSIDAD

La pesadilla de todo ficker.

Y seré honesta, me tarde un año en escribir este capitulo y no he dormido desde las 10 de la mañana del 24 de diciembre.

Y bueno... DISFRUTEN

Disclaimer: Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stan Lee.

* * *

 _Tony se levantó de golpe de su asiento, estaba enojado, desesperado, ansioso. Solo quería salir de aquí. Se pasó una mano frenéticamente por el pelo y comenzó a caminar en círculos de forma frenética. "¡¿Por qué nunca nadie me escucha?! ¡El solo tenía que seguir el maldito plan!" Grito golpeándose la cabeza varias veces. Comenzó a balbucear cosas para si mismo pero lo demás lo podían escuchar. "¡Debió haberme escuchado! Eran demasiados, debió esperar. ¡MALDITA SEA!"_

 _¿Cuál era el punto de mostrarle esto? ¿Acaso no era suficiente con sus pesadillas?_

 _Todos se quedaron sin palabras, tenían expresiones de preocupación en sus rostros. No sabían que hacer. Entonces comenzó a golpear la pared. Fury, Thor y Steve corrieron a detenerlo antes de que saliera lastimado. Siendo Steve el que llego primero. "Stark, cálmate." El hombre tenía fuerza, más de la que imaginaba, pero no lo soltaría hasta que se calmara. Finalmente, después de un rato lo hizo._

 _Un incómodo silencio lleno la habitación, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que Tony rompió el silencio, "Todo este tiempo he tratado de mantener esa promesa..." Le dijo a Steve. "... pero parece que no importa cuánto me esfuerce, aun así, sigo siendo un fracaso."_

Nadie tuvo las agallas para decirle lo contrario, la culpa los comía vivos.

" _Maldita sea."_ Pensó podía hacer otra cosa más que regañarse a si mismo. Se sentía igual a cuando descubrió lo que Hydra le había hecho a su mejor amigo, incluso peor. _"Clint tenía razón, hemos sido unos completos idiotas."_

"No lo eres" Declaro Fury con mirada firme.

"Lo soy, siempre lo he sido" Murmuro y Steve quería agárrale la cabeza, decirle una y otra vez que no era cierto, pero no estaba en posición para hacerlo, no después de todo lo que le ha dicho.

Fury se acercó al genio y lo miró a los ojos. "Deja de decir tonterías, Stark. Te he visto convertirte de un pequeño niño que usaba pañales a un hombre con la habilidad de crear cosas increíbles con sus manos. No eres un fracaso. Eres todo excepto eso"

Tony apartó su mitad del hombre y empezó a reírse negando con la cabeza. Todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados. De un momento a otro paso de melancólico a alguien que le importaba un bledo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Irónico, no" Miro al director. "Hace unos momentos estaban más que listos para matarme… y ahora me intentas decir que no soy algo que todos ustedes me ha hecho pensar ¡Todo puto tiempo!" Por un momento todas sus máscaras se mezclaron en su rostro y en menos de un segundo ya no estaban.

No esperaba que le respondieran.

Aplaudió, se hundió de hombros y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. Miro hacia su alrededor y se alejó del grupo. "Honestamente, debí de alejarme de todo esto de 'jugar al super héroe' hace mucho tiempo cuando tuve la oportunidad. Rogers me lo dijo…Pepper e incluso el gobierno y las naciones unidas lo hicieron" Una risa sátira salió de su boca mientras negaba con la cabeza, aun dándole la espalda al resto del grupo. "Creo que esto de las indirectas aún no se me dan muy bien… hah, si…" Murmuro al final. Luego se dio media vuelta sin mirar a alguien en particular. Tenía una sonrisa desdeñosa en su rostro y sus ojos húmedos de lágrimas que no dejaba salir. "Y aun así aquí estoy… rodeado de gente que, probablemente al salir de aquí, lo siguiente que hará será apuñalarme por la espalda cuando algo salga mal… como todos los demás."

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que todos intentaban evitar mirar al genio a cualquier costo mientras el regresaba a su asiento.

"Stark, nosotros—"

"Podemos seguir viendo esto, quiero largarme de aquí." Interrumpió a Cap.

 **La expresión en el rostro de Tony cambia en un parpadeo de una completamente devastada o una expresión asesina. El traje se sacude violentamente mientras su mirada se aparta del cuerpo de su amigo, y se concentra en la entrada de la puerta.**

 **Afuera de la entrada había hombres listos y armados para cuando el genio apareciera. Se escuchan fuertes pisadas resonar por las paredes de la cueva. Los hombres rodeando la entrada parecían ponerse más nerviosos con cada pisada.**

 **De la entrada, en la oscuridad de la cueva, un débil circulo de luz se mueve lentamente hasta que una armadura de metal aparece, peligrosa y desconcertante. Los hombres retroceden unos pasos, pero no se retiran. En su lugar, alguien grita una orden, y todos empiezan a dispárale a la armadura de metal al mismo tiempo. La armadura se tambalea por la fuerza de las balas, pero el hombre adentro se reúsa a rendirse y caer.**

 **Los hombres dejan de disparar al ver que sus armas son inútiles. Los ojos del mecánico pueden verse atreves de las hendiduras de la máscara, mostrando determinación y resentimiento.**

 **Cuando el genio habla por primera vez, su voz es baja y amenazadora, "Mi turno."**

Natasha voltea a ver a Tony, por primera vez insegura ante su presencia. " _Los demonios huyen cuando un hombre bueno va a la guerra"_ Pensó para si misma. El Tony Stark que estaba en pantalla es el mismo Tony Stark que está en esta misma sala viendo una película de si mismo. Y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que a pesar de ser un simple civil con un IQ fuera de lo normal, Tony Stark era un hombre muy peligroso si estabas en su lista negra.

 **Tony levanto su brazo y empezó a lanzar fuego de su lanzallamas improvisado. El fuego se dispersó rápido, los hombres dispararon unas cuantas veces antes de retroceder una vez más. Algunos empezaron a gritar mientras el fuego los envolvía a ellos y el campamento, Stark luego a punto a la pila de cajas con sus armas. Las quemo todas, prendiendo fuego a todo lo que tuviera su nombre, cada arma, hombre y misil.**

 **Un hombre en terreno más alto se agacha en frente de un arma más poderosa, disparado rápidos y consistentes disparos a la armadura. Las flamas dejan de salir de los brazos de Tony cuando las balas chocan con el metal. Los otros hombres se unen al ataque, disparando a la armadura sin ningún respiro. En disparo de suerte una bala logra entrar a una soldadura de la rodilla, y la armadura cae al suelo, las balas aun volando por todas partes y el fuego rodeándola.**

Aun teniéndolo a unos pasos de distancia, todos estaban al borde de su asiento con la mirada fija en pantalla.

 **Tony aún no había acabado, incluso aun estando de rodillas rodeado del calor de las flamas. Vuelve a disparar otra onda de fuego, provocando que unas cajas cerca de un tirador explotaran, pero las balas seguían rebotando en el metal. En el resto del campamento varios explosivos empiezan a detonar, los hombres que estaban lejos de las llamas empiezan a retroceder. Dentro del caos, Tony finalmente se levanta, voltea un interruptor rojo dentro de su brazo izquierdo. Hay una última explosión antes de que se aleje la cámara, mostrando una reacción en cadena de cada explosión. Alguien sale atreves de todo el humo y llamas, alejándose del campamento.**

"¡Wow!" Exclamo Sam. "Viejo ¿Como lograste que ese pedazo de hojalata volara? ¡Eso es impresionante!"

"Debo admitirlo Stark, aun después de tantos años sigues sorprendiéndome." Declaro Fury sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Mientras tanto Tony se hundió en su asiento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

" _Y ahí va mi momento de gloria en 3… 2… 1…"_

 **Los propulsores de la armadura se apagan abruptamente, mostrando a Tony gritando mientras cae del cielo, algunos pedazos de la armadura se desprenden. Se estrella en la arena y la armadura se destroza por completo dispersándose a su alrededor. Tony se queja de dolor, se sacude todos los cables y pedazos de metal que quedaban del brazo de la armadura antes de quitarse la máscara y arrogarla a un lado. Su rostro esta ensangrentado, sucio y con una expresión de dolor, sangre fresca manchando sus labios. "Nada mal."**

"No sé porque, pero de alguna forma esperaba eso." Dijo Coulson con el rostro serio.

"¿Acabas de caer del cielo, a unos cuantos kilómetros de altura con una velocidad algo peligrosa, y saliste vivo?" Pregunto Bruce con el ceño fruncido, su cerebro haciendo todos los cálculos en su mente tratando de hallarle la lógica a lo que acababa de ver. Tony también frunció el ceño y levanto la mirada, el también empezó a hacer sus cálculos, su cerebro corriendo a una milla por hora, por primera vez dándose cuenta de que en verdad cayó del cielo.

"Siendo honesto, no recordaba esta parte."

"Stark, caíste del cielo a quien sabe cuántos malditos metros ¿Y me dices que no lo recuerdas? Pudiste haber muerto ¿En serio no lo recuerdas?" Exclamo Natasha dándole una mirada inquisitiva al genio.

"Bueno, estuve cautivo tres meses en esa maldita cueva, rodeado de terroristas que bien pudieron matarme en cualquier momento si se les daba la oportunidad. Y créeme, eso, no es la primera ni única vez que estoy cerca de la muerte. Así que perdóname si no recuerdo haber caído del maldito cielo" La pelirroja se le quedo mirando unos segundos incrédula y giro los ojos.

 **La escena cambia a él caminando por el desierto, una chaqueta envuelta sobre su cabeza para bloquear la fuerte luz del sol. Sus brazos estaban manchados de sangre y sus pantalones rasgados, aunque el reactor seguía brillando a través de su camiseta verde. Parecía deshidratado y completamente exhausto, cerca de caer rendido en la arena.**

 **Mientras el millonario caminaba hacia arriba en una duna de arena, el distante sonido del motor de un helicóptero se podía escuchar acercarse y aparecer por el horizonte seguido de otro más. Tony levanta la mirada antes de empezar a gritar y a agitar su brazo bueno, "¡HEY!" Sigue gritando hasta que uno de los helicópteros aterriza, riéndose como un maniaco mientras cae de rodillas, levantando los dedos de su brazo levantando haciendo el signo de amor y paz antes de dejarlo caer a su lado. Varios hombres salen del helicóptero, Rhodey se acerca corriendo delante del grupo.**

Nadie pudo evitar sonreír de alivio al ver lo que sucedía en la pantalla, aunque Natasha, Wanda, Pietro y Fury trataban de disimularlo. Pero Thor, por otra parte, tenía lágrimas en su rostro como si acabara de ver al cachorro más lindo del mundo, y Clint estaba cerca de unírsele. La asesina se dio cuenta y girando los ojos saco un pañuelo y se lo dio al arquero.

"Gracias" Dijo con voz entrecortada y limpiándose los ojos.

 **El rostro de Rhodey es de alivio y preocupación por su amigo perdido. "¿Qué tal la fiesta?"**

 **Tony dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa de alivio mientras Rhodey se agachaba en frente de el y coloco una mano en su hombro.**

" **La próxima vienes conmigo, ¿Okay?" Su voz es temblorosa y casi se rompe, luego le da un fuerte abrazo a Tony, quien se inclina apoyándose en su amigo.**

Tony se sorprendió cuando dos pares de brazos lo envolvieron en un abrazo. Pero esa sorpresa desapareció al darse cuenta de que eran Clint y Thor llorando como bebes mientras el aire se iba de sus pulmones.

"¡No se preocupen amigos míos, yo Thor, hijo de Odín, dios del trueno, guardián de Midgard, protegeré a nuestro amigo Anthony de cualquier criatura sin importar que tenga que dar mi vida!" Grito Thor a todo pulmón, Mjǫlnir en una mano y en lo alto.

"Chi-cos, no p-uedo respi-rar"

"¡Y yo Clint, hijo de Barton, mejor arquero del mundo y el hombre más guapo que haya existido, también protegeré a Tony con mi vida!"

"Bueno, dios del trueno y 'mejor arquero del mundo', no sé cómo planean hacer eso si antes Tony muere de asfixia por sus 'ángeles guardianes'" Declaro Rhodey con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. De inmediato, Thor y Clint se separaron de Tony completamente avergonzados. Mientras tanto, el genio intentaba regresar el precioso oxígeno a sus pulmones.

"Lo siento mucho amigo Anthony" Se disculpó Thor dándole una palmada en la espalda a Tony, que se sintió más como un golpe que una palmada para el millonario, y el le dio una mirada de desdén al dios.

"¡Thor, idiota, vas a matarlo!" Exclamo Clint. Coulson giro los ojos y tomo a los dos hombres de un oído.

"Es suficiente." Los llevo hasta sus asientos y los sentó a cada uno como si fueran niños pequeños que se habían portado mal.

 **Un avión de la fuerza área aterriza. Pepper Potts espera afuera del avión con Happy detrás de ella. Sus ojos están rojos mientras que la rampa trasera del avión se abre. Rhodey está parado al lado de Tony, quien se levanta de su silla de ruedas, permitiendo que su amigo sea su soporte mientras descienden por la rampa.**

 **Rhodey hace su mejor esfuerzo por no llorar por finalmente traer a su mejor amigo a casa. El brazo de Tony esta un cabestrillo y tiene algunos cortes en su rostro, pero estaba en mejor estado, bañado y recién rasurado.**

" **Cuidado con el escalón." Rhodey le dice al genio, haciendo un gesto hacia la rampa.**

 **Unos paramédicos se acercan con una camilla, "¿Es una broma verdad?" pero Tony los despidió con su único brazo bueno. "No quiero verlos." Se aleja de Rhodey y camina hacia delante, Rhodey cerca de él mientras que los paramédicos se alejan.**

 **Pepper sonríe entre lágrimas y Tony alza la barbilla mientras se acerca lentamente, postura y mirada segura. La mira directamente y se detiene.**

Al ver al Tony de la pantalla, algunos no pudieron evitar notar la gran diferencia con el Tony actual. El hombre que se veía en pantalla se veía más joven y un aura de arrogancia lo rodeaba. Se veía completamente seguro, confiado y daba una sensación de que era dueño del lugar. Mientras tanto, el Tony que ahora conocían se veía cansado y paranoico sin alguna razón, con una mirada perdida y una seguridad y confianza que ya no estaba ahí.

Era como si estuvieran viendo a otro hombre completamente diferente que poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

" _Stark me recuerda mucho a Loki, justo antes de que nos separamos."_ Thor miro con nostalgia la pantalla. Una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro cuando después dirigió su atención al genio que estaba sentado no tan lejos de él. _"Talvez no pueda salvar a mi hermano de ese abismo, pero no voy a dejar que Tony siga el mismo destino. No me importa si tengo que luchar contra Rogers, yo me encargare de tener a ese Tony Stark de vuelta."_

" **Ojos rojos." Señala con mirada seria, "¿Lagrimas por tu jefe perdido?"**

" **Son de felicidad; odio buscar trabajo."**

" **Se acabaron las vacaciones."**

 **Ambos están ahora sentados en un auto, Happy en asiento del conductor y Tony y Pepper atrás.**

" **¿A dónde señor?" Pregunta Happy viendo por el retrovisor.**

" **Directo al hospital, Happy, por favor." Pepper responde pero Tony de inmediato se niega.**

" **No"**

" **¿No?"**

" **Tony, tenemos que ir al hospital."**

" **¿Qué parte no entendiste?**

" **Tienes que ver a un doctor para que te revise."**

" **No tengo que hacer nada" Mira a Pepper y ella deja de hablar. "Estuve cautivo durante tres meses. Hay dos cosas que quiero hacer. Quiero una hamburguesa con queso, y la otra…"**

" **Eso no, olvídalo." Pepper lo interrumpe antes de que termine.**

"… **No es lo que crees:" Continua. "Quiero que pidas una conferencia de prensa."**

" **¡¿Una conferencia de prensa?!" Pregunta Pepper, completamente exasperada. "¿Y para que la quieres?"**

" **Hoggy, vamos. Primero la hamburguesa."**

Todos lo voltearon a ver. Tony hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ignorarlos.

"Tony, creo que tiene un problema con la comida y las experiencias cercanas a la muerte." Dijo Bruce sonríe, levantando una ceja.

"No tienes idea." Murmuro Natasha.

"Quiero ver que intentes estar tres meses cautivo siendo arroz y agua tu única comida. Y luego ven y me dime que tal estuvo esa hamburguesa." Dijo Tony sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a los demás.

"Touche." Admitió Sam.

 **Happy detiene el carro afuera de donde se hará la conferencia. Todas las personas afuera aplauden y Obadiah aparece, corre hacia el carro y abre la puerta del lado de Tony.**

" **¿Qué te parece?" Tony baja del auto, un papel de hamburguesa en una mano y con la otra se limpia la boca. "Tony." Obadiah lo abraza y Tony regresa el abrazo.**

" **¿Pensé que te vería en el hospital?" Cuando el genio se separa, Obadiah pone sus manos en los hombros de Tony.**

" **No, no, estoy bien." Happy rodea el auto y se acerca por detrás y le entrega una bolsa de 'Burger King' al millonario. "Estas entero." Tony mete la mano en la bolsa y saca una hamburguesa.**

" **Ah, hamburguesa. Necesitabas una." Obie sigue a Tony por detrás mientras el avanza, sus manos aun en los hombros del otro hombre.**

" **Pues claro."**

" **Ah, ya se ¿Me invitas?" Pregunta Obie, señalando la hamburguesa.**

" **Solamente hay una y es mía."**

" _Es incluso egoísta con su comida. No esperaba menos."_ Pensó Wanda.

" **No te atragantes." Tony y Obadiah caminan juntos por un pasillo mientras Tony se acaba su hamburguesa. Pepper de tras de ambos, saludando con la cabeza a varios empleados. Hay varias cámaras tomando fotos y personas haciendo preguntas. Mientras Tony avanza hasta el pódium la vista cambia a Pepper con una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad en su rostro, y un hombre, muy familiar, se le acerca.**

" **¿Señorita Potts?"**

Al verlo, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bruce y Thor voltearon a ver a cierto agente que no mostraba ningún interés por su 'repentina' o 'sorpresiva' aparición en la pantalla. Sam, Wanda y Visión estaba completamente confundidos sobre él porque era tan importante dicho agente.

"Okay, okay, okay…" Exclamo Clint algo aturdido. "¡¿Concias a Stark antes de Nueva York?!" Phill asintió. Clint no dijo nada más, solo se quedó mirando al Agente como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

"Uhm… entonces así fue como te conoció Pepper." Murmuro Tony. Coulson siendo el único que lo oyó.

" **¿Si?"**

" **¿Le robo un minuto?"**

" **Es que no soy parte de la conferencia," Explica Pepper, señalando a los reporteros, "pero está por comenzar ahora."**

" **No soy reportero. Soy el agente Coulson, de la División de Logística y Aplicación de Intervenciones Estratégicas Nacionales." Aclara y le entrega una tarjeta. Pepper levanta las cejas.**

" **Es un largo nombre." Dice y toma la tarjeta,**

" **Ya se, lo queremos acortar."**

" **Señor, ya no vinieron a buscar del departamento de defensa, FBI, la CIA…"**

Todos levantaron las cejas, no del todo sorprendidos. Rhodey le lanzo una mirada exasperada a su amigo.

"Tranquilo, nada de qué preocuparte, solo querían hablar de negocios." Tony le afirmo a su amigo. Solo que Rhodey le siguió dando esa mirada. El genio giro los ojos.

" **Somos de otra división con intereses más específicos," La interrumpió. "Quiero hablar con el señor Stark sobre las circunstancias de su escape.**

" **Lo voy a agendar con mucho gusto."**

" **Gracias." Asiente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse caminando. Ella regresa su atención a la conferencia de prensa.**

 **Obadiah está parado en el podio tratando de calmar a los reporteros. Mira abajo, la cámara sigue su mirada, Tony está sentado en el suelo, recargado contra el podio y saca una hamburguesa que estaba escondida en su bolsillo.**

" **Oigan ¿Les molestaría si les pido que se sienten? Siéntense. Así me pueden ver y no es algo tan formal." Hace una pausa y le da una mordida a su hamburguesa. Todos se sientan, Obadiah a su lado.**

" **Oye ¿Y porque tanto amor?" Rhodey pregunto mientras se sienta junto a Pepper.**

" **No sé. No me preguntes Rhodey. No sé lo que le pasa."**

" **Que gusto." Dice Tony, mirando a Obie.** **El le da un sonrisa falsa.**

" **Que gusto verte." Obie pone una mano sobre el hombro del millonario.**

" **Jamás me despedí de mi padre."**

Steve se retorció en su asiento algo incómodo. Natasha se dio cuenta, ella también se veía incomoda pero lo ignoraron.

Este no era el momento. Y habían acordado que iba a ser Steve quien lo hiciera… pero no ahora.

" **No le pude decir adiós a papá."** **Repitió, un poco más fuerte mientras se dirigía a los reporteros. "Hay preguntas que me gustaría hacerle. Le preguntaría que pensaba de su compañía. Si tenía conflictos, si tenía dudas. O talvez solo era el hombre que recordamos todos de los noticieros." De repente su rostro se vuelve aún más serio, y pareciera como si estuviera mirando a la nada, perdido en sus propios recuerdos, "Vi morir a jóvenes soldados por las mismas armas que hice para defenderlos y protegerlos. También vi, que me he convertido en parte de un gran sistema que está cómodo sin responsabilidades."**

 **Un reportero levanta indeciso la mano.**

" **Hola, Ben."**

" **¿Qué fue lo que paso allá?"**

" **Ahm," Tony se levanta, camina alrededor del podio, "Me abrieron los ojos. Me pude dar cuenta que tengo más que ofrecerle al mundo, que solo cosas que explotan."**

"Oh quieren destruir a la humanidad." Le murmura Natasha a Wanda.

" **Y por eso es que, desde este momento, voy a clausurar la división de manufactura de Stark International." Todos los reporteros se levantan al mismo tiempo, cada uno gritando preguntas y pidiendo respuestas. Obadiah se levanta con ellas, se acerca a Tony en el podio y pone una mano en su hombro, intentando hacerlo a un lado pero el genio continuo, "Hasta que llegue el momento en que decida cuál será el futuro de esta compañía. El rumbo que necesita y que sea uno que me haga sentir bien y también sea consistente con el bienestar de este país."**

 **Obie se pone frente al micrófono, después de por fin hacer a un lado al genio. "La noticia que es importante para ustedes, es que ¡Tony está de vuelta! Y está muy saludable. Vamos a tener una junta interna, u los mantendremos informados."**

 **La escena cambia y Obadiah avanza sobre un segwey, cigarro en boca cuando se acerca a Happy, "¿Dónde está?"**

" **Adentro." Responde y toma el segway.**

 **Cuando Obie entra al edificio, Tony esta pardo detrás de un barandal, mirando hacia arriba a una maquina gigante que parpadeaba de azul, su zumbido el único sonido el lugar.**

" **Eso estuvo… muy, muy bien." Dice Obadiah, el cigarro ente sus dientes y las manos en la cintura.**

" **¿Crees que fue como ponerme una pistola en la cabeza?" Pregunta Tony, ajustando el collar de su playera mientras el hombre mayor se acerca.**

" **¿En la tuya? ¿Y dime, en la mía qué? ¿Tony, cuanto cree que bajen nuestras acciones para mañana?"**

" **Ahm, siendo optimistas, 40 puntos."**

" **Como mínimo."**

" **Si."**

" **Tony, nosotros somos fabricantes de armas, Tony."**

" **Obie, es que, no quiero que la muerte sea nuestro legado. Es todo"**

" **A esto nos dedicamos. Somos hombres de hierro. Hacemos armas." Explica, pero Tony no lo escucha.**

" **Es mi nombre lo que representa la compañía."**

" **Lo que hacemos evita que el mundo caiga en un caos." Obadiah dice, ignorando el razonamiento de Tony.**

" **Yo vi algo muy distinto. No estamos haciendo un buen trabajo. Tenemos que mejorar, hay que pensar en algo."**

" **¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Quieres que hagamos biberones?"**

 **Hay una pausa antes de que Tony vuelva a hablar, "Debemos regresar a investigar la tecnología del reactor arc."**

" **Ay, no puede ser ¿El rector arc?" Dice Obie, harto de él mientras señala la maquina gigante. "¡Eso es un truco publicitario! ¡Tony, por favor, lo construimos para cerrarle la boca a los hippies!"**

" **Funciona."**

" **Si, como un de ciencias," Obadiah camina hacia el otro lado de Tony, "El Arc no era rentable. Lo supimos antes de construirlo. La tecnología del reactor arc no tiene sentido ¿Oh si?"**

" **Talvez," Responde Tony, de espaldas a su compañero de negocios.**

" **¿Si, verdad? No hemos avanzado en que te gusta ¿Treinta años?"**

 **Tony se da la vuelta para mirarlo, su expresión vacía de otras intenciones, no como el otro hombre. "Es lo que dicen." Le mira, entrecerrando los ojos como si eso le fuera ayudar a tener una mejor lectura sobre lo que Obadiah estaba leyendo, "No tienes idea de cómo mentir. Solo dime ¿Quién te dijo?"**

" **Olvídate de quien me lo dijo," Dice, señalando con su cigarro el pecho de Tony.**

" **Rhodey o Pepper."**

" **Lo quiero ver."**

" **Rhodey o Pepper. ¿Rhodey o Pepper?"**

" **Quiero que me lo enseñes."**

" **Okay, Rhodey." Dice Tony, quitándose el cabestrillo y desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa. Mira hacia los lados y abre su camisa, revelando el débil brillo del reactor arc. Obadiah le da una rápida mirada y sonríe, antes de acercarse y abrochar rápido los botones de la playera de Tony otra vez. "Okay."**

" **Funciona."**

 **El hombre mira a Tony y pone un brazo alrededor del hombro de Tony, recargándose para hablarle. "Escúchame, Tony. Somos un equipo ¿Lo entiendes? Se puede hacer todo si estamos unidos igual que tu padre y yo."**

 **Tony aparta la mirada de el al momento que menciona a su padre, "Disculpa que no te pude avisar ¿Okay? Pero si yo lo…"**

" **Tony." Lo interrumpe, logrando con éxito que el genio se callara. "Tony, ya no puedes disparar antes de que apuntes. ¿Comprendes?"**

" **Papá decía eso." Una sonrisa triste y nostálgica aparece en su rostro. Luego vuelve a mirar a Obie con esa misma sonrisa.**

"Ese hijo de puta." Siseo Tony, su voz llena de furia. Ahora podía verlo muy claro: las manos en el hombro, las sonrisas que jamás llegaban a sus ojos, las referencias a su padre… ¡Ese maldito hijo de puta lo había estado manipulando! ¡Y el jamás se dio cuenta! No hasta que era demasiado tarde.

"Stark, lenguaje." Le advirtió Steve, el querido Capitán América.

"¡Jódete!"

"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Él no te ha dicho nada!" Natasha lo miro confundida y enojada. Y por supuesto que tenía que ser ella la que tenía que hablar y defender al perro faldero de los Estados Unidos de América.

¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba?! El apenas acaba de descubrir lo fácil que fue engañarlo, lo inocente y ciego que fue al no darse cuenta, o más bien quiso ignorarlo porque Obie—no, Stane— era lo que jamás tuvo de Howard. Pero todo eso fue mentira.

¡Una puta mentira!

" _¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!"_

"Tony…" Rhodey trato de calmarlo. Él también estaba confundido del porque su mejor amigo estaba tan furioso.

"Stark, ya cálmate. No quiero pelear de nuevo." Steve le dio esa mirada que siempre lo hacía sentirse como un adolescente en problemas de nuevo, encerrado en el viejo despacho de su padre, ambos mirándose el uno al otro esperando el primer golpe.

Justo cuando iba a responderle al Cap, Bruce se paró frente a él. "Tony, ya basta." Tony obedeció a regañadientes, pero aún era más que obvio para los demás que estaba molesto por algo que ellos no sabían.

 **Obie le da una mirada antes de quitar su mano de los hombros del millonario. "Deja que me encargue de esto. Hay que cambiar la manera de hacer las cosas. Tenderemos mucha presión." Le explica mientras Tony recoge su cabestrillo, su corbata y chaquea y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, Obadiah siguiéndolo, "Y quiero que me prometas que no harás ruido."**

"¡Ha! Como si eso fuera—"Se burló Clint, pero eso solo le gano unas miradas de enojo de casi todos en la habitación y cerro la boca. Miro a Tony que aún estaba tenso en su asiento, y una mirada de furia en sus ojos. Talvez es no era el momento para hacer este tipo de bromas.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, tratare de escribir el próximo en menos tiempo jeje.

¿Que les dieron de navidad? Yo pedí la película de Guardianes de la Galaxia Vol.2, la cual mi mama me dio el dinero para ir a comprarla y me dijo que yo misma envolviera mi regalo XD. Y esa es una de las razones por las que no he dormido.

Y mis notificaciones de wattpad empiezan a sonar en 3... 2... 1...


	8. ¿Eso es todo, Sr Stark?

Prometido es deuda. No se si aqui mencione que publicaria nuevo capitulo en mis vacaciones de la universidad pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo que muchos de ustedes esperaban.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **En una TV están las palabras 'Mad Money' en la parte de abajo, junto con 'Stark Industries (SIA)'. El hombre en el programa empieza a hablar, "Stark Industries, les tengo una recomendación ¿Listos, listos?" Busca un botón debajo de él, las palabras, 'en, venta, en venta', se escuchan de fondo. "¡Abandonen la nave! ¿Acaso Hindenburg no los pone a pensar?"**

"¿Quién se cree este hombre? ¿Y quién es Hindenburg?" Refunfuño Thor.

"No te preocupes, nadie ve ese programa." Rhodey le tranquilizo agitando su mano.

"Pepper lo ve." Natasha estaba intentando provocar, pero por primera vez en toda la película nadie cayo en su juego y la ignoraron por completo.

 **La pantalla muestra a Pepper molesta y exasperada antes de cambiar a la televisión.**

" **¡Les voy a mostrar el nuevo plan de negocios de Stark Industries!" El hombre toma un bate y golpea una taza en la mesa frente a él. Se rompe instantánea mente, el sonido de vidrios rotos resuena por los altavoces.**

 **Pepper se estremece, pero sigue viendo, frunciendo los labios mientras mira el televisor.**

" **¡Miren; es una compañía armamentista que ya no hace armas!"**

" **Pepper," La voz de Tony se oye de la nada, "¿De qué tamaño las tienes?" La pelirroja se inclina sobre pantalla táctil que estaba sobre la mesa, silenciando la televisión.**

"Viejo, voy a ser honesto contigo, y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que eso se oyó muy pervertido." Dijo Sam con una mirada seria. Todos se quedaron callado. Thor, Clint, Steve y Tony fruncieron el ceño, inocentemente. ¡Era increíble! Lo esperaba de Steve y talvez de Thor pero no podía creer que Tony Stark, playboy y auto proclamado genio, no capto el segundo significado de 'Pepper, ¿De que tamaño las tienes'.

"Wow, amigo. Creo que necesitas ver un psiquiatra." Agrego Pietro después de un momento incómodo.

" **¿Que?"**

" **Tus manos ¿De qué tamaño?" Repitió.**

" **Es que no te entiendo, Tony ¿Por qué—?" Su voz llena de confusión, pero Tony la interrumpe.**

' _Oh'_ Pensó Tony, ahora entendía a lo que se refería Sam. ¿Pero no se escucho tan mal? ¿O si?

" **Ven. Te necesito." Había un tono de urgencia en su voz, así que accedió inevitablemente.**

 **La escena cambia y Pepper se va acercando a las puertas de cristal del taller. Aparece una pantalla táctil en el cristal y ella teclea un código de acceso, entrando nerviosa.**

" **Hola." Tony está sentado en una silla parecida a la de un dentista, había electrodos pegados a su pecho y tenía un reactor arc en una mano. "A ver tus manos. A ver." Mueve sus dedos y ella levanta sus manos para que las vea, "Ahh, si son pequeñas. En serio son petite."**

 **Tony vuelve a voltear al reactor en su mano antes de decir, "Necesito tu ayuda un minuto."**

"Esto va a ser incómodo." Comento Clint recargándose en su asiento. Todos asintieron, nadie quería objetar en contra del arquero.

Una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro de Tony al recordar lo que había pasado ese dia. Los viejos tiempos, cuando era solo el, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, sin Avengers, SHIELD, Ultron… solo días felices siendo Iron Man.

Bruce en vez de concentrarse en la imagen frente a él, su cerebro científico comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora al ver la pantalla del fondo con los signos vitales de su amigo y una vista rayos x de su pecho.

' _¿Que tan profundo estaba incrustado el reactor? ¿Hubo disminución de la capacidad respiratoria? ¿O algún daño pulmonar?'_ Esas eran las únicas preguntas que pasaban en su cabeza en estos momentos. Miro a Tony, quien estaba mirando la pantalla con esa chispa única en sus ojos cuando ve a Pepper. Todas sus preguntas fueron silenciadas por un instante, más tarde le podría preguntar lo detalles del reactor pero ahora no.

" **No puede ser ¿Es la cosa que te mantiene con vida?" Pregunta mientras se acerca a su lado, sus ojos fijos en el dispositivo en su pecho.**

" **Lo era. Ya es una reliquia." El reactor en su mano era uno nuevo, con una mejor calidad, "Esto es lo que me va a mantener vivo por el resto de mi vida. Lo estaba cambiando por una unidad mejorada y me encontré con un inconveniente."**

" **Um, inconveniente ¿De qué hablas?" Pepper se oía preocupada, sus ojos se abrieron un poco.**

" **Nada," Agito su mano como si no fuera la gran cosa. "Es un detalle."**

"Si, claro. Un detalle." Rhodey le dio una mirada que Tony no supo descifrar, pero giro los ojos, aun así.

 **Con su mano libre empieza a quitarse el reactor en su pecho, "Hay un cable expuesto muy dentro de esto," Continuo mientras giraba su mano sobre él, "Y toca una de las paredes y eso hace que provoque un corto. Está bien." Dijo en respuesta al suspiro de la pelirroja mientras tiraba fuera de su pecho el reactor, entregándoselo a una muy nerviosa y preocupada Pepper Potts.**

" **No, no, no, no ¿Qué quieres que haga?"**

" **Ponlo en aquella mesa y deshazte de esto. No lo necesito," Declaro con un movimiento de su muñeca.**

" **Ay, qué asco," Ella murmura mientras deja el viejo reactor a un lado.**

" **Ahora quiero que trates, de encontrar el cable con cuidado." Explica mientras Pepper lo voltea a ver, sus ojos se abren cuando le explica su trabajo.**

 **Mira con escepticismo el agujero antes de mirar a Tony, que está igual de incomodo con la situación como ella, "¿Y esto es seguro?"**

"¿No es seguro verdad?" Dijo Natasha, volteando a ver al genio. Tony no necesitaba responderle, después de ver lo que paso en la cueva, ella misma tenia la respuesta. Solo que, en ese momento, con Pepper, no podía decírselo si no ella hubiera entrado en pánico antes de tiempo y no estaría vivo… probablemente.

" **Si, es como en operando. Tienes que sacarlo sin tocar las paredes, porque si no hace 'beep.'"**

" **¿Que opera? ¿Qué es Operando?"**

" **Un juego, no importa."**

" **Solo levanta el cable, ¿okay? Hazlo" Declara mientras Pepper empieza a extender su mano hacia adelante.**

" **Okay…" Su mano entra un poco, pero la retira rápidamente y en seguida sacude la cabeza, "Oye no, perdón no estoy calificada para hacer esto."**

" **No, estas bien." La tranquilizo, "Tu eres la persona más capaz, calificada y confiable que he conocido en mi vida. Lo harás bien." Cuando Pepper le dio una mirada incomoda, y continuo, "¿Es mucho pedir? Porque en serio necesito tu ayuda,"**

" **Okay, okay."**

" **Necesito cambiarlo."**

"No quiero ver esto." Murmuro disgustado Pietro, evitando la pantalla. Casi todos intentaron evitar mirar la pantalla, pero fallaron. La curiosidad los mato primero.

" **Okay," Ella exhala y extiende su mano otra vez. En lugar de retirarla, va mas adentro, casi hasta la muñeca. Tony echa la cabeza hacia atrás y evita el contacto visual con ella, moviéndose ligeramente en la silla. Pepper grita cuando escucha el ruido de algo viscoso, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, "Uh-Oh ¡Es pus!"**

"Creo que voy a vomitar." Declaro Clint, espalda arqueada y con la cara pálida. Pietro y Sam cubrieron su boca y voltearon la mirada mientras que Steve tenso la quijada.

"¿Qué tan profundo es?" Pregunto Natasha incomoda.

"10.16 cm… creo. Ya no recuerdo." ¿O eran 15 cm? Le respondió con el ceño fruncido. Todos se le quedaron viendo al escuchar su respuesta. Clint estaba completamente pálido para este punto.

"Tony…" Empezó Bruce, pero fue interrumpido por el genio.

"Bruce, estoy bien." Honestamente, no estaba bien. Sus costillas fueron removidas tal cual piezas de lego, sus pulmones perdieron su capacidad en un %10 o un %15 si le agregamos el uso excesivo de la armadura por cuatro años y a veces tuvo días en los que no podía ni moverse—sin hablar del invierno y el calor— porque el reactor estaba profundamente incrustado en su pecho que dolía respirar o hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso después la cirugía, pero era más tolerable. Y ninguno tenia que saberlo, incluso Pepper ni lo sabía.

"No, Tony. ¡No! ¡No está bien!" Bruce se oía preocupado y asustado. "¡¿10 cm, Tony?! ¡Esa cosa atravesaba tu pecho por 10 cm y tu dices que esta bien! Tus pulmones pudieron haber recibido daños, sin hablar de las enfermedades respiratorias. Un resfriado pudo haberse convertido en una Neumonía. ¡Neumonía, Tony!"

"Bueno, si lo pones así…" Murmuro el millonario sin mirar a Bruce, el cual tenia los ojos verdes. "Pero por algo existen los analgésicos ¿No? Además, no es como si les importara."

"Nos importa, Tony." Steve se levanto de su asiento, con voz y mirada llena de sinceridad.

Dios, cuanto quería golpearlo en sus dientes perfectos.

"No me mientas, Rogers. Tu y yo sabemos que te importo un bledo." Escupió de vuelta. Todos ellos estaban tratando de entrar en su mente como la chica Maximoff, lo creían un tonto a pesar de haberles dejado en claro hace un tiempo que todos ellos lo odiaban. Eran hipócritas.

"Okay, todos regresen a sus asientos." Intervino Coulson, separándolo a el y Steve. "Y Stark, Bruce tiene razón. Ese reactor pudo haberte causado serios daños, incluso causarte un dolor constante, y eso no es estar bien."

Tony giro los ojos, se sentó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados, y murmuro con el volumen suficiente para que el agente, Natasha, Steve, Bruce y Rhodey lo escucharan, "Lo es cuando te lo mereces." El científico intento decirle algo a su amigo, pero Coulson lo detuvo.

" **No es pus," El Tony de la pantalla explica con la esperanza de aliviar el disgusto de la pelirroja, "Esa cosa es un plasma inorgánico que sale del aparato, no de mi cuerpo."**

" **¡Apesta!" Pepper grita de nuevo, girando su cabeza y haciendo una mueca.**

" **Así es. Es el de cobre. El de cobre ¿lo tienes?"**

" **Okay, lo tengo. Ya está."**

" **¿Lo tienes? Que no toque la— ¡Ahah, ah!" Hay un zumbido cuando grita por el dolor, "Pa-pared."**

" **¡Ay perdón! ¡Perdón, perdón! Perdón." Ella grita, haciendo todo lo posible para no entrar en pánico al ver la cara de Tony retorcida por la incomodidad.**

" **Por favor es lo que intentaba decirte." Él dice mientras los monitores comienzan a sonar por un breve momento, antes de calmarse lentamente, "Okay, ten mucho cuidado cuando lo saques," Pepper tira antes de que pueda terminar, y un objeto circular unido al alambre de cobre sale con él, goteando con la descarga plasmática, "Porque tiene un imán ¡En la punta! Ese era. Lo acabas de sacar." El monitor cardíaco comienza a sonar como loco, y Pepper tenía un momento difícil para mantenerse calmada.**

" **¿Qué? ¡Ay no!" Pepper lo sostiene sobre la cavidad del pecho, sin tener idea de qué hacer con él.**

" **Okay, no esperaba esto… ¡No lo vuelvas a meter!"**

 **Pepper gira y deja el imán a un lado, "Okay ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué pasa?"**

 **Él toma una respiración profunda, "Nada. Me está dando un ataque cardiaco porque lo sacaste…"**

"No puedo creer que esa mujer siga a tu lado después de todo por lo que ha pasado." Dijo Fury con las cejas levantadas, pero para nada sorprendido. Sin embargo, Tony no le presto atención. Aun estaba molesto por la discusión de hace unos momentos… si a eso se le podía llamar discusión.

" **¡¿Qué?! ¡Tu dijiste que era muy seguro!" Casi grita en este punto, pero Tony está haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la calma y simplemente sigue dando instrucciones.**

" **Bueno apúrate, toma esto. Ten, ten, ten." Él le da el nuevo reactor, los monitores del corazón sonando cada vez más rápido, "Hay que cambiarlo."**

" **Okay, okay." Ella lo toma y pone una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro mientras trata de recomponerse, "¿Tony? Estarás bien okay."**

" **¿Qué?" Él dice entre respiraciones ahogadas.**

" **Tu vas a estar bien."**

" **¿Ah sí?"**

" **Te lo juro yo voy a arreglar todo."**

" **Eso espero."**

 **Ella agarra el extremo del cable, volviendo a meterse dentro de su pecho mientras él le da instrucciones, su respiración se vuelve notablemente más trabajosa y desigual.**

" **Okay, ahora lleva eso hasta la base. Y fíjate que—¡Aaaah-Ouw!" Él grita cuando ella finalmente conecta los cables, buscando el reactor que intenta asegurar en su pecho. "¿No fue sencillo? ¿Qué divertido? ¿eh? Espera, deja. Así." Gira el reactor en su lugar.**

 **Ella mira sus manos, que ahora gotean con él plasma, luego de vuelta a él, "¿Estas bien?"**

" **Si, gracias. ¿Y tú que?" Él le sonríe, dejando escapar una risa honesta al ver su expresión.**

El Capitán bajo la mirada al escuchar la risa de su compañero, se oía tan feliz y real… era como estar en un sueño, pero luego te despiertas y te das cuenta de que estas dentro de una pesadilla que el mismo y los demás han creado. Los ojos del Tony en la pantalla eran tan brillantes… llenos de felicidad y energía—aunque aún podía ver esa pequeña parte atormentada del hombre que regreso de Afganistán, pero comparándolos con el Tony Stark que tenia en frente… de nuevo, la culpa lo comía vivo.

 **Suspira pesadamente pero no puede evitar sonreír mientras la adrenalina se asienta, "Tony jamas, jamas, jamas, jamas quiero que vuelvas a pedirme algo así, entendiste."**

 **Su sonrisa se apaga un poco cuando él considera su petición, "No tengo a nadie más," Él nota encogiéndose de hombros y con una mueca de sus labios. Ella lo mira por un momento, encontrándose con sus ojos en un breve momento de silencio antes de mirar hacia otro lado.**

" **No importa…" Él saca los electrodos de su pecho, poniéndose de pie y agarrando la cubierta del reactor de la mesa a su lado, asegurándolo en su lugar.**

" **¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?" Pepper sostiene el viejo reactor.**

" **Destrúyelo. Incinéralo." Él dice, volteándola a ver y tocando con sus dedos contra el nuevo reactor mejorado en su pecho.**

" **¿No lo vas a conservar?" Ella lo gira en sus manos, estudiándolo por un momento antes de volver a mirarlo.**

" **Pepper, quizá sea muchas cosas. Pero nostálgico no es una de ellas."**

 **Ella parece considerar esto por un momento antes de responder, "¿Se le ofrece algo más, Sr. Stark?"**

" **Nada más, Srta. Potts." Se da vuelta, señalando a uno de sus bots mientras Pepper sale del laboratorio, "Hey, Babas, acércate. ¿Qué hace todo esto encima del escritorio? Ese es mi teléfono, es una foto donde salgo con mi papa." El robot se vuelve hacia el escritorio para ponerse a trabajar mientras continúa, "Ponlo en la basura. Todo eso, ahí."**

 **Se da vuelta para mirar a Pepper cuando ella se va, acercando su mano a su pecho y tamborileando con sus dedos sobre el reactor arc, haciendo un suave golpeteo.**

"Sr. Stark" Hablo Vision por primera vez en toda la película. El millonario lo volteo a ver, confundido. De hecho, se había olvidado por completo que el androide estaba ahí. Tomando como señal para que continuara el silencio del genio, Vision continuo, "A mi si me importa."

* * *

 **¿Quien ya vio Infinity War? ¿Les rompió el corazón como a mi? ¿Los dejo con mas dudas que respuestas? ¿Casi les da un infarto en aquella escena en la que creíamos que lo que temíamos con Tony? (Ya saben... esa escena en la que... mejor me cayo por si alguno de ustedes no han visto la película aun.)**

 **Si van a comentar SPOILERS, pongan la advertencia, no vaya a ser que una pobre alma, blanca e inocente los lea y le arruinemos la película.**

 **StarkSkywalker15**


End file.
